Cómo reconocer al amor de tu vida
by Annasak2
Summary: Después del torneo, muchas cosas cambiaron en sus vidas. Quince años transcurrieron al termino de esos sucesos, pasaron de ser prometidos a ser simples amigos. El tiempo cobra facturas, pero también podría brindarles una última oportunidad para remediar sus errores.
1. Capítulo I Anna

**Cómo reconocer al amor de tu vida**

Tomé el abrigo del perchero y miré el reloj por penúltima vez, era la primera ocasión en trece años que me retrasaba veinte minutos. Sin embargo tenía motivos especiales para hacerlo.

Estar en un hotel era lo más práctico para mi vida, no tenía realmente un oficio que me mantuviera estable en un sitio, y a pesar de que pude haberme quedado en la pensión Asakura decliné totalmente a la idea. Así que notar que al menos para Yoh era importante, me hizo sentir nostalgia y mucho más con el caer de los pequeños copos de nieve.

Afuera la ligera nevada golpeaba el cristal con sutileza, como un espíritu de la naturaleza que brindaba paz a un atormentado destino. Con el tiempo aprendí a amar todo ello que él miraba en largas horas reflexivas. Y tal vez no lo amara más, pero él seguía siendo una parte importante de mi formación. Era tal vez, el amigo más cercano que tuve.

Subí al taxi y le di la dirección de la pensión, aquel que había sido mi hogar durante un par de años y al cual no regresé más que en dos ocasiones posteriores. El paisaje de Japón me daba una visión diferente ahora que viajaba continuamente. Las calles habían cambiado tanto en tan pocos años, que del paisaje rural poco quedaba, Funbari era ahora una gran metrópolis.

Pronto el coche se detuvo y bajé cubriendo mi rostro con el gorro del abrigo. No hacía un frío devastador como para titiritear, pero no deseaba sentir los estragos del clima, especialmente con un próximo viaje en puerta.

—Es una bonita fachada, pero algo vieja—comentó el conductor.

Lo era, la pensión En no tenía ni el más mínimo cambio. Era uno de los favores que había pedido a Tamao, no quería que modificaran ese lugar por nada del mundo. Pagué y toqué a la puerta. Inmediatamente me abrió la hija de Tamao, cuyo nombre no recuerdo.

—Buenas tardes señorita, Anna—me saludó con demasiada formalidad, que acentuó en mi mente mis casi treinta años de existencia.

—Hola—dije con simpleza mientras ella me abría aún más la puerta para que pasara.

Suspiré y dejé mis cosas a un costado del armario. Por mucho que esa fuera antes mi casa, ahora no me sentía con ningún derecho de posicionarme de nada. Observé a la niña de diez años irse, perderse entre las tantas personas que acudían a esa reunión, todos shamanes.

—¡Anna! —escuché la voz de Silver saludarme con efusividad.

En pocos minutos se presentó frente a mí, de dónde había obtenido tanta confianza conmigo, no tenía ni la menor idea. Después del nombramiento de Hao, había ocasiones excepcionales en que todos los oficiales regresaban, aunque fuese solamente su esencia. Y pensar que yo había estado involucrada en la pelea con tanto interés y entusiasmo.

—Sigues siendo tan hermosa.

—Siempre—me jacté con alevosía antes de sentir una mano en mi hombro.

—Vaya, pensé que no vendrías— escuché a Horo Horo dirigirse a mí en un dejo de sorpresa—Aposté que no viajarías desde Singapur.

—Hay algunos que sí tienen ocupaciones—le respondí con confianza y no me quejaba en absoluto, dentro de todo, pertenecíamos al mismo grupo: los solteros.

—Es cierto, ella está muy ocupada—mencionó Silver y rodé los ojos mientras me apartaba de ese par de hombres— Hemos tenido que recurrir mucho a ella en el último mes, y mi hija también.

Ciertamente, era muy requerida por Hao en diversas ocasiones, por lo que influí mucho en el entrenamiento de esa niña. Miré de reojo a los asistentes de la fiesta y me extrañaba no ver a mi clon rondar la misma zona que yo, sólo nos diferenciaba algunos aspectos como el tono de piel y el cabello. Aunque reconozco que ella es más alta que yo cuando tenía su edad.

—¿Puedes repetirme porque le pusiste así a tu hija? —cuestionó Horo Horo.

—Herencia familiar, pero a ella le gusta más darse a conocer como una de las discípulas de Anna Kyouyama—admitió sin pena y para entonces creo que necesitaba un buen trago de alcohol como el que ya tenían encima ese par, al menos Usui.

—¿Y no volverás a tener más aprendices? —me preguntó para ahondar más en el tema, pero lejos de entusiasmarme la idea, me pareció totalmente indiferente.

—No tengo un motivo especial para entrenar más niñas—añadí con cierta rememblanza al recordar a Kino.

—Bien. No nos pongamos tristes, la fiesta es en honor a… ¿quince años de que Hao es Shaman King? ¿Dime quién celebra eso? Pero de acuerdo, estamos celebrando—intervino ridículamente—¡Salud!

Era una simple reunión prenavideña, eso era todo. Alzó el vaso que llevaba en la mano y siguió el camino que llevaba a la cocina. Suspiré con cansancio, toda esa gente alguna vez había estado involucrada directamente en peleas y bastantes problemas, sólo que ahora en su rostro se respiraba cierta paz y tranquilidad gracias al esfuerzo de Yoh por hacer un mundo mejor.

—Está confundido, no le hagas caso, celebramos…

—Víspera de navidad, lo sé—respondí de inmediato— Bueno, iré a fumar un rato.

—¿No esperarás a Yoh? Se supone que llegará en breve…

Miré mi _smartphone_ y sabía, que a pesar de llegar tarde, estaba a tiempo para charlar, tomar y seguir esperando a Yoh.

—Manta llegará en 58 minutos si no nieva más y se retrasa su auto.

—¿Segura?

—Hace tres años lo hizo, hace seis, ocho… es rutina si se ve de ese modo—finalicé sacando de mi bolso el cigarro eléctrico.

Subí las escaleras y abrí la puerta que daba a la terraza. Tamao al menos seguía conservando esa zona cómoda, aunque no tuviese la iniciativa de reformar de lleno el lugar. Medité y pensé por un momento en las ciento un posibilidades que tenía mi vida.

Me recargué en la pared y tontamente jugué con el humo del cigarro saliendo del tubo metálico. Realmente no me entretenía, pero pensar que esa había sido mi casa y durante varios años, mi proyecto de vida: Las aguas termales Funbari… evocar eso me hacía sentir rara.

—Vaya tonterías estoy pensando—aludí con facilidad y el frío de invierno me llegó a la cara.

Cerré mis ojos y enumeré las veces que había visto esa nostalgia invadirme, siempre en el mes de diciembre. Había hombres y mujeres que sólo conseguían amar una sola vez en su vida y aunque las circunstancias les presentaban diferentes vertientes en su camino, simplemente no sucedía lo mismo, no surgía del mismo modo la magia. Tal vez, sólo tal vez podría ser ese mi caso. A pesar de que no sentía tristeza por no tener a alguien a quién amar, simplemente sentía un vacío difícil de llenar.

Yo no me sentía perteneciente al grupo de Horo Horo, que seguía queriendo a ese espíritu aunque fuese sólo un hada. Tampoco me sentía en el lado contrario como Ren, viviendo felizmente de una relación rara y peculiar. Creo que me sentía en el centro de todas esas acciones, en la realidad de nuestro universo, en una neutralidad inmerecida.

Yo pensaba que el mundo no existía para nosotros, creía firmemente que el torneo lo era todo, pero me equivoqué. Incluso para Yoh, la vida cambió radicalmente. Nuestro compromiso le parecía obsoleto al cabo de unos meses. Sé que jamás lo dije en aquel instante, pero ahora sé que esta melancolía obedece a todas las decisiones que tomamos a partir de ese breve momento.

—Anna, lo mejor es que sigamos estudiando—me dijo y aunque al principio tomé a broma sus palabras, en su tono de voz no había ni un ápice de juego—Tenemos que integrarnos a la sociedad.

Cada vez que venía a Funbari y pasaba tiempo aquí me eran inevitable todos esos recuerdos. Me acerqué al balcón y sonreí al tiempo. Yo lo hubiese seguido a la muerte, incluso pude haber dejado mi vida por él… pude hacerlo, ahora me doy cuenta de lo poco que había vivido para amarlo con esa intensidad.

—Debemos terminar nuestro compromiso, yo… siento que es lo mejor, los abuelos ya han entendido que debemos seguir con nuestras vidas por separado.

—De acuerdo, si es lo mejor para los dos—respondí al ver la ilusión que eso le hacía en los ojos.

Pocas veces vi en su mirada un brillo tan singular como ése. Él me amaba, siempre lo supe, lo sabía desde el instante en que él me salvó del Oni, lo supe en cada una de sus acciones y en la confianza inherente que nos teníamos. Sin embargo, éramos sólo unos adolescentes, sin una vida común y poca experiencia ante nuestros propios sentimientos.

—Si un día…—quiso decirme, pero para qué hacerme ilusiones.

—Las cosas toman el lugar que el tiempo destina para ellas—me limité a decir y a interrumpir sus palabras—Entiendo tus razones.

Concluimos la escuela y yo recibí un ofrecimiento bastante bueno de una escuela extranjera. Vivimos juntos hasta ese momento y después simplemente partí. Continué bajo la tutela de Kino y sufragó todos mis gastos en el extranjero. Con el tiempo, Yoh y yo transformamos aquel amor en una cordial amistad. Y a los pocos meses de mi estancia en la universidad, él llamó desde Japón muy preocupado. Sabía el motivo, lo anticipaba con algo de melancolía. Su llamada no era necesaria, aun así quería pedirme autorización para salir con otra persona.

—Eres una parte importante de mi vida, Anna y yo sé que….

No hubo drama, no lo necesitaba más, la escuela que había escogido me había aceptado sin la menor objeción y por mucho que doliera, así era la vida.

—¿Somos libres, no? Entonces no necesitas explicarme más…

—Pero yo no quiero que esto te distancie de mí—añadió con tristeza—Sabes que yo también te quiero.

—Y es la primera vez que me lo dices—respondí inconscientemente.

—Está bien, sé que no he sido tan abierto con lo que siento, lo lamento—me explicó— Pero no quiero perderte, ¿crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

Fue posible. No puedo describir el dolor y la vaguedad de mis palabras en ese instante, tampoco cómo poco a poco pude superar el amor que alguna vez le tuve, pero lo hice. No rechacé ninguna de sus ofertas, ni siquiera cuando hacía reuniones, fiestas, todo lo relacionado a nuestro mundo. Nunca falté y sigo sin hacerlo, aun con todo el trabajo que tengo siempre estoy aquí. Mi historia data de seis relaciones en quince años, ninguna fructífera, ninguna que me enamore, no obstante viví libremente con cada uno, sentí el éxtasis de ser una mujer muy amada.

Supongo que para los demás, vernos separados fue una gran impresión. Ren hizo su vida con Jeanne, Lyserg se casó ocho años atrás y tiene hijos, Ryu ha emprendido un negocio por la carretera que parece funcionar bien, Horokeu continua con su labor ambientalista y Tamao enviudó hace diez años, obteniendo de ese matrimonio una niña que ahora atiende con ella la pensión.

Saco por última vez el humo de mi boca y apago el cigarro. Pensé que Tamao me aventajaría bastante con Yoh, pero ahora veo que en verdad él nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía y qué iluso, creo que al menos hubiese preferido que se quedara con ella. Ryu e Yoh siempre llevaban mujeres muy extravagantes, algunas mucho menores que ellos, lo reconozco del primero, pero he de admitir que de mi ex prometido me sorprendió la primera vez.

—¿Sales con esa niña? —me atreví a cuestionarle.

—Bueno… emmm… sólo es siete años menos que yo—argumentó— Además, tiene buen sentido del humor.

—¿Es eso o es que te gusta mucho en la cama?

Sé que a veces no tengo medida con mis comentarios, pero era la verdad. Por momentos sentía celos, por otros deseaba que él los sintiera, pero en su caso, parecía que le era indiferente verme con cualquier hombre, incluso con un intelectual que me llevaba diez años.

—¿Anna, en verdad tienes sexo con ese viejo? —preguntó Horokeu.

—No es tan viejo, sólo tiene treinta y… muchos—bromeó Yoh.

En otro tiempo, con menos años, seguro bromear conmigo lo condenaría a la muerte, pero creo que la confianza que tenemos no la mide nadie, ni con una regla.

—Es mejor que conozcan lo que hacen a tener un hombre sin experiencia—les respondí a ambos.

No puedo asegurarlo, pero sé que una parte del ego de Yoh quedó destrozada con esa suave y sutil insinuación de nuestra primera vez. Y me alegraba, me jactaba de dejar en claro que mis sentimientos por él eran parte del pasado. Al irme sentí un gran vacío, sin embargo no puedo cambiaría las experiencias que vivir en el extranjero me trajo, al menos tenía más amigos y ya no era una persona tan fría y reservada. No en un grado excesivo, pero al menos no soy la misma adolescente. No amo mi vida, no es la que yo tenía planeada, pero me gusta, tengo éxito, dinero, fama, lo tengo todo.

—¡Anna, ya llegó! —escuché la voz de Horo Horo retumbar en mi oído.

Odio el ruido en cualquiera de esos hombres, lo aborrezco con el alma y lo golpeó sin pensarlo. Seguramente se quejara toda la velada, pero eso me importa muy poco. Abajo hay miles de abrazos, sé que esperaré media hora a que él se desocupe, aunque al menos Manta sí que se me ha acercado muy rápido y eso me extraña. Llegó veinte minutos antes, viene animado y me saluda… algo raro tiene el mundo hoy.

—¿Anna, cómo has estado? ¿Dos años sin venir a Japón?

—Tres, de hecho—responde por mí Asakura.

Sus movimientos son rápidos, tanto que no noto el momento en que toma mi mano y me lleva un poco más lejos de Manta y sus amigos que no paran de decirle cosas, mencionarle lugares, en los que seguramente él ha estado.

—¿Llevabas mucho arriba?

Y me pregunto cómo es que sabe que he estado en la terraza, si usualmente vengo a beber con sus amigos sin ningún problema y no tendría que tenerlo, llevo años de conocerlos.

—¿Eres adivino?

—No tienes una comunidad de hombres que te admiran con el alma a tu alrededor—me responde con presteza mientras alza la cortinilla de la cocina y se detiene para mirarme.

—No tengo una comunidad de seguidores— me limito a responder mientras lo veo preparar una bebida con alcohol— ¿Llegas y lo primero que haces es tomar?

Él ríe y es fácil sentirse cómodo en su presencia, bien, admito que lo he extrañado tanto como él a mí por lo que puedo percibir.

—De alguna manera tengo que aceptar que estoy en los treinta.

—Aun te ves joven—le repito sosteniendo el vaso a un costado, en donde vierte la mezcla que ha hecho.

—No es muy bueno salir con niñas —recuerda los vagos comentarios que he hecho de sus parejas— Tal vez es tiempo de buscar una verdadera mujer.

Me ha parecido tan extraño el comentario que bebo sin pensarlo de su vaso. Pocas veces me ha dicho eso, cuando terminó con su primer novia y experimentó cierta culpa, la segunda cuando concluyó una larga relación, y ésta, una peculiar ocasión. Suena tan raro en un adolescente, pero ahora paradójicamente concuerda porque ya no lo es.

—Supongo, a tu edad ya deberías estar casado y con los futuros herederos de la familia Asakura—escuchó la voz de ese gato.

No sé porque no me extraña que aparezcan espíritus sin ningún aviso, sólo que éste es especial para Yoh y en un recóndito lugar… para mí.

—Hola Anna, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

—Quince años de diferencia, casi—respondo con ironía.

—Era una niña, Matamune—añade Yoh con una sonrisa—Te ha pasado lo mismo con la abuela, sólo que con ella fueron veinticinco años.

—Qué estúpido—comento con total libertad.

—El tiempo para mí es relativo, pero ustedes… están en un excelente momento—añadió sentándose al borde de la mesa e Yoh se sonrojó levemente por el comentario— Ya deberías casarte.

—Es difícil….

Ignoro totalmente el tema y continúo bebiendo el coctel que ha preparado Yoh. Ellos hablan constantemente, se ven todo el tiempo, tanto que se inmiscuyen en conversaciones privadas sin notarlo.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a Hao—digo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Mi comentario desvía la atención de ambos, que me contemplan algo pensativos.

—¿En serio? Pensé que lo veías continuamente—me contesta Yoh—Me extraña que no esté pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

Bebo un poco más hasta ver que Matamune sonríe y se ha sentado a hojear un libro, tratando de darnos por nuestro lado. Seguro adora los momentos que tenemos Yoh y yo confrontándonos tontamente por culpa de su hermano.

—A Hao sólo le gustaba, nada más…

—Yo creo que quería algo más.

—A mí me ha comentado que hubiese sido muy buena idea dejarte embarazada, dice que no encuentra mujer más fuerte que tú en este mundo y él conoce a todas las que existen—menciona sin pudor alguno ese gato, y bien, me ha hecho sonrojar.

—Pero en ese entonces, Anna era mi prometida.

Observación que paso por alto al recordar dos cosas: mi edad y nuestra hermosa e inquebrantable amistad. Sí, ridículamente cursi, pero así es como Yoh pintaba nuestra relación a los demás.

—¿Y crees que eso sea posible ahora? Claro que él es un niño a comparación de mí—me justifico un poco a esa duda que me ha surgido.

—Puedo investigarlo si quieres—responde Matamune—Pero… bien, iré a platicarlo con él. Si eres paciente, puedo tenerte una respuesta muy pronto.

Y se marcha. Él calla y el silencio predomina un par de minutos más. Me extraña que Yoh no lo detenga, cuando se notaba a leguas la alegría que destilaba su rostro con la llegada de ese gato. Supongo que nota con bastante peculiaridad que lo miro raro y posa una mano en mi espalda para guiarme afuera, donde todo el ruido opaca cualquier conversación.

—Hola Anna— me saluda Jun Tao con un niño en brazos y me preguntó cómo pude llevar a su hijo a un lugar tan poco propicio.

Odio los saludos, especialmente cuando Manta se me queda viendo de una forma rara. Ren no está tomando, pero sí lo hace Jeanne, quien parece que se ha quitado los hábitos ficticios que llevaba encima.

—¿Puedo decirte algo sin que me lo tomes a mal? —pregunta Jun y aunque lo tomara, siempre expresan sin atropellos su opinión.

—Yoh y yo no somos pareja, sólo somos amigos, si es algo fuera de eso, adelante, puedes decirlo—me adelanto ante el gesto represivo de mi ex prometido, que se ha sentado junto a Ren para charlar.

Abre la boca y después Manta levanta un dedo, no sé si aún tengo el don para leer la mente, pero parece que ambos traen algo entre manos.

—Sólo iba a decir te ves muy bonita, bueno siempre lo estás, me gusta la manera en que te arreglas, lo has hecho desde niña, según recuerdo.

—Es un poco exagerado el comentario, pero te lo agradezco, en vista de que he eliminado el primero que rondaba por tu mente.

—A mí me ha rondado algo desde que te vi—mencionó con rudeza Ren- ¿Por qué no te juntas con Horo Horo? Creo que necesita desahogarse un poco, tú sabes, el sexo sin compromiso.

—Ren, eso no es prudente—alegó Jeanne, pero él seguía mirándome fijamente.

—Tranquila, no me molesta responder—le digo con frialdad.

Estoy acostumbrada al tipo de comentarios malintencionados, lo que me molesta en verdad es la indiferencia de Yoh en el asunto, cuando se vanagloria de aprovechar cada mísero segundo de mi presencia en cada visita que hago a Japón.

—El sexo no es mi prioridad, ni siquiera de ocasión.

Y era cierto, desde la última vez que un hombre se atrevió a tocarme, sentí repulsión del hecho en sí, claro que eso no tenía saberlo ninguno de la mesa.

—¿No tienes sexo sin amor? —me preguntó casi con lastima Jun.

—Le tengo amor al sexo, pero no el suficiente—contesté desviando mi mirada a Yoh que literalmente estaba con la vista en el móvil antes que en la charla.

—¿Y dime, Anna, es cierto que ganas mucho dinero? Porque viendo esa dimensión, tanto tú, como Yoh son las dos personas que más destacan después de terminado el torneo, ambos concluyeron sus estudios y trabajan en algo muy bueno.

Sinceramente, ignoré tajantemente todo ese repertorio de vida. Porque francamente no me interesaba el rumbo de todos, por el simple hecho de que mi vida no tenía un rumbo fijo y el de Yoh mucho menos, así que el aspecto económico no realzaba ninguna de nuestras cualidades.

—¡Anna, qué sorpresa! —escuché la voz de Seyram interrumpiendo el incómodo momento.

Sorpresa es para mí que llegue y salude a todos con un beso en la mejilla. Cuánto puede cambiar las personas con el tiempo. Ella incluso me tenía un cariño especial, pero considerando el motivo por el que se ha sentado aquí, es obvio que no mucho, aunque en realidad no debería de importarme.

Jun continuó con mi largo listado de cualidades, que incluso Ren tuvo que admitir la veracidad de sus palabras. En tanto, Seyram se ocupó de entretener a Yoh, literal y realmente, porque a leguas se notaba que deseaba que le prestara atención. Creo que fácilmente él dobla el número de mis conquistas, fácilmente y esa niña sin duda quería añadirse a la lista.

—¿Y entonces…—preguntó Manta.

A nuestro alrededor siento cómo varios espíritus se reúnen ahí, más amigos de Yoh y siento que hay demasiada gente aquí ya.

—Me mudaré a Australia el próximo mes, después antes de fin de año

—Qué increíble debe ser tu vida, viajas tanto—dijo con ilusión Jun y no lo sé….

Eso pienso, eso debo sentir.

—Pero pasaras navidad y año nuevo conmigo, ¿verdad? —cuestiona Yoh directamente, olvidando incluso sus modales ya que interrumpe a Jun sin siquiera notarlo.

Jamás le he dicho que no a esos ojos que me miran con ternura, pensaba emborracharme en un bar e ir el día siguiente a saludar a su familia. El hecho de pasar esas festividades con él… wow me toma por sorpresa, tiene fácilmente diez años de la última vez que hicimos semejante acto.

—Ya tengo planes.

—Pero tiene años que no te doy un abrazo de navidad.

—Nunca me has dado un abrazo de navidad—le recuerdo con obviedad.

—A mí tampoco—añade Seyram.

—Bien, a mí tampoco—responde Jun riendo empáticamente con la niña que tenemos en mesa.

Curioso o no, hemos creado un ambiente más cálido del que se respira en cualquier reunión de viejos amigos. No me extraña dado la borrachera de muchos, por eso tomo mi abrigo y me doy cuenta que Tamao sigue apurada atendiendo y recogiendo el desastre que causan en su casa. Bien, me despido y el ambiente continúa, la fiesta… sigue y no me extraña, si me voy el mundo no se acaba y no se detiene. Ya cumplí con mi deber moral de amiga, ahora lo único que quiero es descansar.

Abro la puerta y siento la brisa helada.

—Espera—oigo su voz mientras me echa el cabello a un lado para ponerme su bufanda.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—Estoy en un hotel, no una casa— me atrevo a recordarle cuando su altura me impresiona un poco ahora que me he cambiado los zapatos por unos mucho más bajos.

—Bueno, sabes que siempre puedes quedarte aquí, a Tamao le encanta tenerte de visita… cuando no está a cargo de una fiesta.

Puede que me sienta un poco mal de verla así, pero es muy posesiva del trabajo. Y yo muy liviana con las responsabilidades.

—Mejor limpia con ella.

—Quiero platicar un rato con mi amiga, ¿es algo muy malo?

Meditaré sus palabras mientras esperamos el autobús. Sus acciones estos días han sido en verdad extrañas, más cuando ha dejado a sus amigos por seguirme el paso.

—Hablamos por teléfono el mes pasado.

—Sí, el mes antepasado…—escucho nostalgia en su voz— En verdad quiero que pases conmigo navidad.

—Tengo planes, ya te lo dije. Son las últimas veces que puedo tomar alcohol sin medida y responsabilidades…

—Puedes hacerlo siempre, el mundo de la soltería no… no se escapa este año, supongo.

Bien. Ni siquiera tomo tanto, apenas doy un sorbo a mi bebida, pero quiero que tenga esa imagen de mí: cosmopolita, siempre desenfrenada y viviendo lo que siento en el momento correcto, algo que contrasta con mi antigua imagen, no quiero ni necesito su lastima sólo porque no tengo familia.

—No lo sé, quiero casarme el próximo año, a principios de mes…

—Pero no tienes novio.

Son el tipo de objeciones que espero de un hombre. Sin mencionar que ya tengo diseñado mi vestido de novia, no por ilusión, sino por mero placer de ver algo que nunca me pondré, porque aunque diga que quiero casarme me aterra pensar en ello.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez eso de que a cierta edad no importa la persona sino el momento? Si estás en una etapa de tu vida en la que sólo te falta ese paso, puedes y haces todo para que suceda.

Pero temo a los fallos que eso implica.

—¿No me vas a sugerir a nadie?

Y abre la boca para cerrarla de nuevo.

—¿Por qué perdimos contacto últimamente?

Debería molestarme por ese cambio tan abrupto de tema. Sin embargo, así es él, nunca pone suficiente atención a menos que la cuestión sea de él o de alguien más que no sea yo.

—Es caro hablar a larga distancia—minimizo cuando el autobús se para y él me sigue.

—¿Y qué? Somos ricos…..

No voy a responder a esa cuestión, pero creo que es bastante mesurado para saber que no ha sido un comentario acorde al momento, sobretodo porque todo su dinero se lo da a Tamao para la manutención de su hija y de ella misma.

Miró directamente su rostro y me quedo callada cuando se sienta a mi lado. Casi nunca me acompaña a casa, respeta mucho mi independencia, pero ahora extrañamente me parece raro a morir.

—¿Tienes algún problema para contarme?

Es la única explicación que le doy a su comportamiento tan abstracto.

—Cómo lo sabes, ah, es cierto, tú lo sabes todo—me responde con pleno conocimiento de que aquello me molesta y no sé cómo toleraba decir que lo sabía y adivinaba todo, vaya arrogancia la mía.

Ignoré su comentario olímpicamente y me dediqué a ver la ventana.

—Bien… estoy meditando mucho de lo que habría sido nuestra vida sobre… aquella vez que hicimos el amor sin protección.

—¿Y ése es el problema? —le cuestiono mirando su reflejo en el cristal, pero atreves de él puedo ver su rostro tímido, un leve sonrojo adornándolo.

—Pudimos haber tenido un hijo a los quince años, si no me fallan los cálculos, ¿puedes imaginarte eso?

Enfrente su mirada con toda la calma del mundo, no voy a admitir un ridículo pensamiento que tuve a esa edad, poco antes de separarnos. En verdad yo deseaba ese niño.

—No, no lo imagino, de hecho creo que es una exageración plantearlo así.

—No sé si sea exageración, mi abuela murió diciéndome que debía tener descendencia, el abuelo también…

—Pero no es cuestión de tener hijos porque sí, debes tener alguna conciencia en ello.

—Tal vez…

Y durante todo el trayecto no dijo más. Esperaba otro par de comentarios sobre el clima o la sutil forma en Tamao había decorado la casa sin muérdago para evitar fatídicos malentendidos, pero nada, él siempre era tan agudo con sus instintos y algunas veces reservado.

—¿Te ha gustado la fiesta? —le pregunto simplemente para evitar ese raro silencio.

Amo los silencios, pero verlo en Yoh, que medita demasiado es simplemente horrible.

—Hana tendría quince años.

De acuerdo, me siento más extraña que de costumbre con él.

—Nuestro hijo—añade.

—Yoh no tuvimos ningún hijo, ya, resígnate—le digo de muy mal genio.

Y me sonríe. Odio cuando se pone en esas etapas reflexivas, tolero todo menos que hable de nosotros, es que es simplemente ridículo. Hemos sido amigos durante quince años, contra cinco que tuvimos de ser prometidos, dos en los que vivimos juntos y unos días extra que tuvimos para conocernos en el Monte Osore.

—Perdón, creo que tengo ganas de tener un hijo.

—Ya lo noté—le respondo cortante— Sólo no te metas con Seyram, tu madre se pondrá furiosa si la embarazas.

Pero él no parece tomar mis palabras en serio. Bien, no tiene que hacerlo, es muy su problema. Afortunadamente llegamos al lobby del hotel, donde pido mis llaves y espero de buena fe que no me insista más en vernos en navidad.

—¿Y…?

—No iré, quiero ir a un bar.

—Navidad es para pasar con la familia-me recuerda con ese rostro tan… persuasivo— Y tú eres parte de mi familia.

—Sí, también eres como mi hermano, pero aun así, tengo melancolía aquí. Quiero pasar sola navidad si no te importa.

—Yo también me siento melancólico y aun así…

—Yo no soy tú, Yoh—le respondo de inmediato y me acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla— Amo mi soledad, entiéndelo.

Calla y sé que está pensando cómo hacerme cambiar de opinión con algo realmente extraordinario.

—¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… sé que te irás en ocho días, no pasarás navidad conmigo y yo…

Ruego porque no lo diga, que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando. Pero baja su mirada, sus dedos se encuentran entre ellos y finalmente posa una mano en mi mejilla.

—Te amo, Anna.

Creo que tengo ganas de vomitar. Tengo náuseas y un horrible dolor de estómago.

—¿Me amas? —le cuestiono casi con burla, con ironía si puedo ser más específica.

—Llegar a cierta edad te hace reflexionar muchas cosas, y tú has sido lo que más he pensado en estos últimos meses.

—¿Se te acabaron las opciones de novia? —sigo incrédula— Vamos, tengo algunas conocidas, puedo presentarte algunas.

—Anna…

No, muevo mis manos y me aparto de él. Ahora mismo tengo ganas de romper una lámpara. Sé que es ridículo, pero quién no estaría molesta como yo.

—No puedes amarme, Yoh. Estás confundido, tu vida está comenzando no te asustes de la edad, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es la edad, es todo lo que me he perdido de ti, no…

—No, no hay un nosotros, no lo hubo cuando estábamos juntos, no lo hay ahora. Son quince años, Yoh. Quince años, grábatelo en la cabeza.

Y creo que jamás me había visto actuar tan temperamental y sentimental al mismo tiempo. Camino hacia el ascensor y oprimo el primer botón que veo, estúpido aparato que no baja, lo único que quiero es desaparecer de ahí.

—Quince años en los que hemos sido cercanos.

—No tanto, no te adelantes, no me habías visto desde hace dos—le corrijo con crueldad.

—Y te veo ahora, sé lo que siento.

—No, no lo sabes, Yoh. Nunca exteriorizas tus sentimientos ante nadie, no te pongas en ridículo haciendo esto.

Y el elevador bajó y abrió sus puertas, puedo ver el dolor en su rostro, no sé si me he vuelto más dura, pero me agrada no tener remordimientos por rechazarlo, a la larga sé que será mejor.

—Yo no te amo.

Después de ese tajante rechazo esperaba de todo, que dejara de hablarme y que incluso me borrara de todos sus contactos. Esa noche saqué mi antiguo rosario azul, yo sabía que lo que más me llenaba de tristeza era el pasado. Sin embargo, me senté frente a mi computadora y comencé a buscar algunas imágenes de él. Yo siempre tomaba los momentos que él deseaba.

Y él, estuvo en los momentos importantes de mi carrera, de mi vida. De cierta manera me sentía extraña rechazando a mi primer amor, pero como todo en este mundo, obedecemos a la nostalgia, y ahora mismo estaba melancólica. No quería una respuesta en base a tontos sentimentalismos de niños.

Amaba a Yoh por encima de mí y mis ciento un sueños sin lograr. Pero ahora, que había crecido, me acostumbre a ver a ese hombre pasar de mujer en mujer, de que fuera acompañado a cada reunión. Veía a Yoh lejos de mí, perdíamos contacto, lo recuperamos… fue continuo, fue como cualquier amigo.

Escuché el sonido de mi móvil e inmediatamente la cara de Manta apareció en él.

—¿Qué quieres enano?-le contesté.

Escuché un prolongado silencio y después un largo suspiro.

—Por favor, Anna, él en verdad te ama, no lo rechaces sólo por tu orgullo.

—No…—negué mirando la forma en que él figuraba con varias mujeres más—Hace tiempo que superé a Yoh, él ya no es más que un amigo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

N/A: Antes de escuchar reclamaciones, tengo muchos fics almacenados y dado que no puedo concluir mis actualizaciones que tengo para este mes, quise traerles algo que me pareció interesante. Lleva años acumulado, pero wow, en este momento fue algo que me pareció entrañable y empático. Les comparto este fic de sólo tres capítulos, la primera versión es la de Anna, veremos el siguiente de Yoh. Ahora bien, les recuerdo, quiero sus votos en una encuesta en mi perfil, para programarme en el futuro, por mientras los dejo y espero que no sea muy chocosa la historia.


	2. Capítulo II Yoh

**Capítulo II**

Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento. Usualmente Manta me recogía en el aeropuerto con media hora de retraso, pero esta ocasión había sido muy diferente. Anna solía decirme que teníamos prácticamente una rutina y un horario de arribo, así que me parecía gracioso verlo de esa manera y más con la preocupación que llevaba encima. Aunque él estaba tan callado frente a mí mientras Tamurazaki conducía la limosina, yo anticipaba una crisis nerviosa.

—Tranquilo, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.

Alzó su vista hacia mí y pude ver su semblante algo apagado.

—No lo sé, Yoh—comentó con seriedad—Yo estaría asustado.

Claro que lo estaba, pero no quería exteriorizarlo.

—Manta, yo sé que puede ser una locura, pero creo que funcionará.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿Anna no te ha visto en dos años y si está con otro hombre y si está pensando en alguien más? Han pasado quince años, Yoh.

Creo que acentuar el paso de los años no ayudaba a estabilizar los latidos de mi corazón.

—No sé qué decir, a mí me sorprendió que me lo dijeras, de hecho, jamás te había escuchado decir que tú la amaras. Nunca, ni cuando eran prometidos—habló bastante rápido y alterado—Ella sí, lo dijo varias veces, ¿Yoh cómo fuiste a dejarla cuando ella te amaba tanto?

Sonreí con melancolía. Últimamente todo giraba entorno a la nostalgia y los momentos que vivimos juntos. Después de todo, Anna era la única mujer realmente representativa en mi vida. Mi madre y mi abuela tenían un gran lugar en mi corazón, pero ninguno como el que ella ocupaba.

—Era lo mejor para los dos—respondí desviando mi mirada al cristal.

—Esa es la versión oficial.

Y me sorprendió su respuesta. Lo miré fijamente a través del cristal y debo decir que me alegraba que Manta no se dejara llevar por mis palabras, sino por mis actos. Para todos, fue la versión que yo manejé, incluso para Anna, a quien le había explicado las ventajas de vivir separados. Pero si era sincero, había algo más en mi decisión.

—Cuando el torneo terminó y Hao se convirtió en el Shaman King, yo le prometí cambiar varias cosas en el mundo, le hice la promesa de que valía la pena salvar a las personas—le dije con un aire de remembranza por aquel suceso —Pero…

Recordaba la charla con mi hermano y cómo todo había finalizado bien. Regresamos a la vida, teníamos nuevas metas, nuevos objetivos y planeábamos mejorar el mundo desde nuestros alcances, ésa era nuestra nueva motivación. Sin embargo, hubo una última cosa que me pidió expresamente como un favor y al cual no pude negarme tan fácilmente.

—Él dijo que me daría tiempo para hacer mis tontos planes, a cambio de que yo… terminara mi compromiso con Anna.

Sí, mi cara fue exactamente como la que Manta reflejaba en ese momento. Por qué razón me lo había pedido, no lo sé, no tengo la más remota idea.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero porqué¡ ¡¿Era porque a él le gustaba Anna?¡ ¡¿Por qué razón, Yoh?!

Suspiré largamente. Era una cuestión que no había alcanzado a vislumbrar cuando tenía quince años. Anna y yo estábamos listos para casarnos en cualquier momento, sobre todo porque ya éramos una pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra, cualquiera se hubiese reído si contemplara que a nuestros treinta años éramos simplemente amigos.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que no quiso decirme sus razones, pero me pidió como único favor que la dejara libre—contesté mucho más repuesto—¿Te imaginas? Terminar con Anna fue como… el fin del mundo. Mis abuelos, sobre todo mi abuela no comprendieron mis razones, casi se vuelven locos. Mamá como sea trató de hacerse a la idea, pero no se convenció del todo y ella… admitió mi decisión por orgullo.

No podría olvidar jamás la reacción de mi familia. Hao me había puesto en fuertes aprietos, no sólo por el lado familiar, sino por ella. Anna era prácticamente una Asakura, cómo podía yo deshacer algo que era simplemente por naturalidad. Pero lo hice y no me despegué de ella tan fácil, vivimos juntos un año más. Durante el torneo, nos hicimos inseparables, mi prometida fue mi confidente, mi más grande apoyo. Sin Anna yo no hubiese llegado tan lejos, así que fue toda una canallada lo que yo hice.

—No tenía idea…—escuché a Manta decirme con profunda tristeza—Es que… bueno tú y Anna son una bonita pareja.

Sonreí por sus palabras mientras veía un par de lágrimas rondando en su cara.

—Wow, Yoh, no imagino la crueldad de Hao para hacer eso. No lo comprendo. Simplemente lo hubieses ignorado aunque seguramente te habría amenazado con acabarnos a todos—añadió con tristeza—Ella no te dejó solo… me acuerdo de todas esas cosas y me da mucha tristeza esta historia.

Sí, imagino que sí. La abuela había llorado y poco antes de morir me pidió expresamente velar por Anna. Era innecesario, no necesitaba hacerlo, siempre la quise y nunca pasó por mi mente sacarla de mi vida. Persistí en nuestro contacto, nunca dejé de lado cada ocasión en la que pudiésemos reunirnos, a los ojos de los demás éramos como hermanos, dos excelentes amigos, a los míos siempre fuimos algo más.

—En realidad, Anna nunca se separó de mí, hemos estado distanciados, pero también hemos estado ahí en los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas. Si lo vemos de ese lado, vivir otras cosas nos ha ayudado mucho.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero también saliste con muchas mujeres, incluso menores, Yoh—objetó Manta—Y todo eso lo ha visto Anna.

Agarré mi cabeza, no había reparado en ese pequeño y mayúsculo detalle.

—¡No me digas que no pensaste en eso!

—Francamente, no—recité prácticamente con nerviosismo y a mi lado apareció Amidamaru.

—Tuvo tres relaciones significativas, amo Yoh.

Manta cruzó los brazos y adoptó una pose bastante pensativa.

—Bueno, tienes a tu favor que con ninguna pensaste en algo realmente serio y que todas eran simples niñas.

—¿Y no pensará que se quiere casar con ella sólo por ese pequeño detalle? —cuestionó Amidamaru.

—Podría ser, no había pensado en eso.

—Pero la señorita Anna también ha buscado prospectos mayores y ninguno tenía algún poder especial.

Ambos hablaban con familiaridad de mi problema, pero era cierto si veíamos ese punto. La primera vez que intenté salir con alguien, ambos íbamos a la universidad. Y me sentí nervioso, pero tuve que llamarle, aunque sólo salí un par de veces con esa niña a tomar un café o al cine, mi conciencia me pedía rendirle cuentas a Anna.

—¿Somos libres, no? Entonces no necesitas explicarme más…

—Pero yo no quiero que esto te distancie de mí—añadí con tristeza—Sabes que yo también te quiero.

—Y es la primera vez que me lo dices.

Hasta ese momento, no lo había notado. Siempre pensé que mis actos denotaban el amor que sentía por ella, pero al parecer no era así o tal vez el hecho recurría en que me contradecía entre lo que hacía y decía.

—Está bien, sé que no he sido tan abierto con lo que siento, lo lamento—me disculpé con sinceridad— Pero no quiero perderte, ¿crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

Fue posible, aunque aquello marcó el inicio de nuestra separación sentimental. No recuerdo la frialdad que tuve que asumir cuando me comentó que tenía una relación con alguien mucho mayor que ella. Asumí un rol de hermano protector, pero ni siquiera yo lo creía de forma tan auténtica.

—¿Anna, en verdad tienes sexo con ese viejo? —preguntó Horo Horo al conocerlo.

No lo voy a negar, era bastante agradable, pero le llevaba diez años. Y me hacía sentir un poco extraño presenciar cómo le tomaba la mano o la besaba en los labios. Aun mi respiración se agita al evocar la manera en que trataba de abrazarla.

—No es tan viejo, sólo tiene treinta y… muchos—bromeé tratando de parecer agradable, sólo que mi comentario no había sido nada acertado con ella.

—Es mejor que conozcan lo que hacen a tener un hombre sin experiencia.

Y fue suficiente para dejarnos callados. Una parte de mí se hizo añicos al saber que no sólo tenía relaciones con él, sino que consideraba mejor su experiencia. Nuestra primera vez, fue especial, fue muy linda porque ambos perdimos esa parte de nosotros. Con el tiempo, comprendí porqué con otras mujeres no sentía esa genuina conexión y es que una parte de mí se fue con Anna. Había un vacío en mi interior que traté de llenar a toda costa, y es cierto, conocí mucho y viajé otro tanto con cada reto que Hao me lanzaba, con cada conflicto que tuve que resolver, incluso en medio oriente.

Ahora yo era el cabeza de familia y mi deber era tener herederos y perpetuar el apellido, nuestra herencia. Había pensado en ella los últimos meses con más fuerza, no podía apartar de mi mente todas las experiencias que vivimos juntos. Anna se superó a sí misma, instruyendo a otras niñas, resolviendo conflictos del mismo modo que yo, teníamos fama, fortuna y un gran poder espiritista. Definitivamente, mi vida había dado un vuelco enorme, no amo mi vida, no es como yo la hubiese planeado, pero he hecho mucho bien a las personas y eso me brinda mucha paz y tranquilidad.

—Hemos llegado, joven Manta—anuncia Tamurazaki.

Y estoy nervioso.

—¿Listo? —me pregunta.

Mis ojos se desvían en él y en Amidamaru, quien me ha sido fiel sin importar nada más. Afirmo. Sé que soy de los últimos en llegar a la reunión y que Tamao estará envuelta en un mar de invitados a quienes atiende con regocijo. Abro la puerta y varios me reciben con abrazos, incluso su hija me toma de la mano para evitarme la aglomeración.

—Hola tío, pensé que llegarías después—me dice con familiaridad.

—Yo pensé lo mismo—le respondo con el mismo sentimiento que le inspiro—Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

—Sí, algo…me alegra que estés aquí. Mamá te ha extrañado mucho.

Sus ojos se desviven en alegría cada ocasión que nos vemos. Sin embargo, por los sentimientos de Tamao es que he reducido mis visitas. No quiero lastimarla, no ahora que sé perfectamente lo que siente por mí. Acarició el cabello de esta niña y la abrazo sin dudarlo. Manta me mira enternecido y continua su camino, hasta que lo escucho hablarle.

— ¿Anna, cómo has estado?

Me separo de ella y me mira con perspicacia. Imagino que sabe mi historia con aquella otra mujer a la que trata con un sublime respeto y admiración.

—¿Me disculpas?

—Claro—dice entre murmullos— Y Mamá pensó que este año sí venías por ella.

Sonrió y beso su mejilla. No sé si sus palabras obedecen a la emoción que tiene mi rostro, pero trato de tranquilizarme, sobre todo cuando estoy justamente frente a Anna.

—¿Dos años sin venir a Japón?

—Tres, de hecho—respondo por adelantado.

Contemplo su hermosa figura y sólo pienso en todas las cosas que me he perdido de ella. Sus ojos me miran con fijeza, pero antes de que se genere una charla aquí, tomo su mano y camino con ella a la cocina. Aunque el trayecto es corto, varios amigos y conocidos me hablan. Lo saludo y les aseguro que en un momento estaré con ellos, por ahora tengo la firme convicción de tener algo de privacidad con Anna Kyouyama.

—¿Llevabas mucho arriba? —le pregunto al momento en que suelto su mano.

Nadie está aquí. El estruendo del ruido llega muy poco y podemos establecer una charla sin que tenga que gritar lo que trato de expresar.

—¿Eres adivino?

—No tienes una comunidad de hombres que te admiran con el alma a tu alrededor—le respondo con sinceridad mientras alzo la cortinilla de la cocina y se me detengo para mirarla.

Suspiro y me acerco a la coctelera, comienzo a verter algunos jugos de frutos rojos que sé que le gustarán. No sé porque tengo la impresión de que necesito un pequeño impulso para decirle lo que he pensado en los últimos meses.

—No tengo una comunidad de seguidores— me responde indiferente, pero sé de buena fuente que eso es real. Tan sólo Silver puede argumentarlo, él y todos los oficiales que era consientes de mi prometida, ¿eso tuvo lugar con algún otro participante? Yo puedo asegurar que no fue así— ¿Llegas y lo primero que haces es tomar?

Rió, sería extraño decirlo pero con Anna me siento como en casa. Encuentro un aire de comodidad que es difícil reemplazar tan fácil y si me pregunta no lo voy a negar, la he extrañado como no tiene una idea.

—De alguna manera tengo que aceptar que estoy en los treinta.

—Aun te ves joven.

En realidad no me siento viejo, pero si considero mis anteriores conquistas, bueno… podría causarme un poco de vergüenza.

—No es muy bueno salir con niñas —comentó sin pensarlo, sé que le he dado vuelta al tema y en un punto nada favorable para mí, pero trato de recomponerlo inmediatamente— A lo que me refiero es, que tal vez es tiempo de buscar una verdadera mujer.

Sin embargo, su gesto de extrañeza me hace pensar que he arruinado el momento y a lo grande.

—Supongo, a tu edad ya deberías estar casado y con los futuros herederos de la familia Asakura—escuchó la voz de mi salvador.

Matamune aparece con calma frente a nosotros. Y no voy a negarlo, me complace mucho verlo después de un par de meses, lo he extrañado tanto. Recuerdo, que al marcharse Anna, sentí ese instinto de entrenar sin cansancio y hacerme mucho más fuerte, después de todo se lo debía a ambos. Fue así que un año después, me sentí con la confianza de traerlo de vuelta, había sido una grata experiencia en la que ella se me había unido y aquí estábamos juntos, los tres de nuevo.

—Hola Anna, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

—Quince años de diferencia, casi—responde con ironía.

Sí, había pasado largo tiempo para ambos, pero bien sabía que Matamune estaba al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

—Era una niña, Matamune—añadí fingiendo demencia por la gran protección que él le brindaba—Te ha pasado lo mismo con la abuela, sólo que con ella fueron veinticinco años.

Aunque creo que en realidad fue el doble de tiempo, no lo recuerdo con exactitud.

—Qué estúpido.

—El tiempo para mí es relativo, pero ustedes… están en un excelente momento—dijo sentándose al borde de la mesa como si el comentario de Anna no fuera lo suficientemente ofensivo— Ya deberías casarte.

Siento mis mejillas arden levemente, sé la clase de insinuaciones que llevaban esos comentarios. También sé, que Hao ya no ve ningún impedimento en el asunto y cómo lo sé, por él. Sin embargo, no deja de ser una cuestión complicada.

—Es difícil…. Tú sabes porqué.

Bajó la mirada al libro y miramos de reojo a Anna, que parecía inmersa en otra cosa, dándonos por nuestro lado.

—Hao dice que si esta noche no haces algo, tomará cartas en el asunto—murmuró con un tono tan bajo que apenas pude reconocer algo.

—No hablas en serio, ¿o sí?

—Es muy claro, te lo aseguro—afirmó con serenidad—Pero confío en ti, y sé que no la dejarás irse tan fácil.

Era muy sencillo ponerlo en esos términos, pero en una fiesta cómo podría encontrar el momento adecuado. Entonces suspiré y escuché su voz con atención, aunque tal vez ella había hablado sin notar que había exteriorizando por completo sus pensamientos.

—Hace tiempo que no veo a Hao.

Matamune la observa pensativo y deduzco esa mirada con facilidad. Planea poner en marcha algo que me presione a tomar la iniciativa.

—¿En serio? Pensé que lo veías continuamente—me adelanto con pleno conocimiento de sus últimas reuniones casuales—Me extraña que no esté pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

Él sonríe y tomó el resto de mi bebida antes de pensar en cómo debatir la idea que lance al rodeo. Sin embargo, se ha sentado a leer un libro, tratando de darnos por nuestro lado. Sé que adora los momentos en que Anna me demuestra un leve gesto de interés por mi hermano.

—A Hao sólo le gustaba, nada más…—debate mi idea, pero no pienso en absoluto lo mismo.

—Yo creo que quería algo más.

Todos lo saben, no soy el único. Ella me lo dijo claramente un día, así que no seamos ingenuos a estas alturas.

—A mí me ha comentado que hubiese sido muy buena idea dejarte embarazada, dice que no encuentra mujer más fuerte que tú en este mundo y él conoce a todas las que existen.

Comienzo a toser un poco, me sobresalta que Matamune se refiera a Anna de esa manera y me desagrada pensar en lo que hubiese pasado. Ella se sonroja y aunque me gusta mucho el color de sus mejillas, no me agrada saber el motivo.

—Pero en ese entonces, Anna era mi prometida.

No creo que alguno de los dos haya escuchado mi réplica, ya que se miran intensamente, sin prestar mucha atención a mi presencia.

—¿Y crees que eso sea posible ahora? Claro que él es un niño a comparación de mí.

No es en definitiva una de las visitas más entrañables y memorables que recordaré de Matamune, más cuando insiste en el tema y le muestra un camino posible a Anna.

—Puedo investigarlo si quieres. Pero… bien, iré a platicarlo con él. Si eres paciente, puedo tenerte una respuesta muy pronto.

Mis ojos topan los de él y sabe mi alarma, lo puede notar en mi cara, lo sé. No tengo miedo de Hao, temo de las ideas ariscas de Anna hacia mí. Ella no parece prestarme suficiente atención, parece sólo verme como un simple amigo. Y se marcha. Me quedo callado, sinceramente no sé qué decir a ese momento tan raro. No quiero ni pensar en las ideas de Hao, porque no lo comprendo. Supongo que mi momento se ha arruinado, así que me resigno y guio a Anna lejos de la cocina, al tumulto de la fiesta, en donde sé, será más complicado hallar tranquilidad para conversar.

Caminamos y nos topamos a Chocolove y Jun de paso. Ella nos ha invitado a sentarnos a su lado mientras lleva en brazos a su hijo más pequeño. Mientras yo entablo una ligera platica con él, me parece increíble lo mucho que ha cambiado y lo bien que le ha sentado empezar a actuar en los escenarios.

—Yoh, mi amigo, tanto tiempo sin verte—me dice con bastante efusividad.

—Bastante—respondo con una sonrisa—¿Y cómo te va?

—Pues… no me puedo quejar, al menos me hace muy feliz.

—No te preocupes, poco a poco verás que las cosas marchan mejor—le contesté más animado mientras Horo Horo llegaba con un vaso de sake y se recargaba en el hombro de Chocolove.

—Oye, no te veo muy animado, Yoh—me comenta algo mareado—Se supone que estamos celebrando por ti.

Chocolove y yo le sonreímos tratando de comprender su estado inconveniente, aunque él tampoco está en óptimas condiciones.

—Venga, vamos a seguirle la fiesta a otro lado—añade mi amigo y ambos dan la vuelta hacia el comedor—Nos vemos después. Suerte.

Pero apenas regreso con ellas, me doy cuenta que Anna se deslinda de todo lazo amoroso entre nosotros. Creo que por esa parte estoy y tomando en consideración todos los errores que Manta me señalaba de camino. Me quedo callado, no agregaré más a la conversación, es totalmente innecesaria.

Anna accede a sentarse con el clan Tao. Ren y yo nos saludamos tranquilamente y con el respeto que como amigos nos inspiramos mutuamente. Me extraña no ver a Men por estos lugares, pero supongo que torturar y golpear a sus niñeros aún está en sus placeres infantiles. Entonces un mensaje me toma por sorpresa y me deslindo totalmente de la charla, sé que está siendo sometida a la inquisición, porque escucho el tono taciturno de Ren cambiar ligeramente para sobresaltarla. No obstante, ella no presta mucha atención a los comentarios, mucho menos a las críticas.

Increíble. Totalmente. Mi madre me ha enviado información sobre una segunda rama de la familia Asakura y no sé qué reacción tener al respecto, por una parte tengo curiosidad, por la otra, sé que no somos muy queridos por el resto de nuestro parentesco. Tienen un heredero… un joven heredero. Mis ojos se levantan y se posan sobre ella, Anna tiene cierto conocimiento del tema, pero al momento no habíamos dado suficiente importancia. Esta parece ser una ligera advertencia, de que pronto vendrían para atacarme.

Sólo la voz de Seyram parece sobresaltarme ligeramente. Se sienta a mi lado y siento un beso en la mejilla. Comienza a preguntarme cosas, a decirme otras sobre Redseb, señalando que su hermano también es parte fundamental de mi familia y lo son, sólo que mi madre quiere un auténtico heredero.

—Me mudaré a Australia el próximo mes, después o antes de fin de año.

—Qué increíble debe ser tu vida, viajas tanto—le dice con cierta emoción Jun.

He escuchado bien, ¿ella no piensa quedarse más de una semana?

—Pero pasaras navidad y año nuevo conmigo, ¿verdad? —cuestiono sin pensarlo.

—Ya tengo planes.

No, Anna, no me hagas eso por favor.

—Pero tiene años que no te doy un abrazo de navidad—objeto de inmediato.

—Nunca me has dado un abrazo de navidad.

Pequeños y minúsculos detalles, pero igual de importantes. Seyram y Jun secundan la moción de Anna. Me siento extraño ante la atención femenina que estoy recibiendo en este momento. Sin embargo, el ambiente es cómodo, la charla cambia de dirección y se torna más familiar y amena.

Suspiro y contesto el mensaje de mi madre apartándome un poco del grupo. En ese momento, Amidamaru se acerca a mí y me advierte de su salida. Bien, comenzaba a sentirme desesperado por la actitud tan cortante de Anna, pero tenía toda la justificación del mundo. Corro hacia la puerta y antes de que se marche, coloco mi bufanda en su cuello.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

—Estoy en un hotel, no una casa

Cierto, qué tonto. Pero no por eso pierdo la oportunidad de ofrecerle hospedaje en la pensión, yo sabía que lo negaría y más con semejante alboroto, incluso me dio pena Tamao. Sonrio nervioso mientras caminamos en uno de los mejores paisajes. La parada de autobuses está cerca y no deseo separarme de ella.

—Quiero platicar un rato con mi amiga, ¿es algo muy malo?

No estoy del todo contento con el término, es muy simple, pero no quiero asustarla, no ahora.

—Hablamos por teléfono el mes pasado.

—Sí, el mes antepasado…—digo con melancolía y desesperación— En verdad quiero que pases conmigo navidad.

—Tengo planes, ya te lo dije. Son las últimas veces que puedo tomar alcohol sin medida y responsabilidades…

Perdón si me expreso de esta manera, pero yo la conozco desde los diez años, sé cómo es ella. Podrá tomar una o dos copas de vino, pero no es la clase de persona que se pierde en un vicio. Reconozco bien su juego y me atengo a lo que quiera mostrarme.

—Puedes hacerlo siempre, el mundo de la soltería no… no se escapa este año, supongo.

—No lo sé, quiero casarme el próximo año, a principios de mes…

Ya me hubiese golpeado con la pared, seguramente lo hubiese hecho.

—Pero no tienes novio.

Son el tipo de objeciones que espero encontrarme esta noche y la clase de obstáculos que con gusto atravesaría una y mil veces. Aunque tuviese novio, mi convicción es hacerla mi esposa, de eso estoy seguro.

—¿Has escuchado alguna vez eso de que a cierta edad no importa la persona sino el momento? Si estás en una etapa de tu vida en la que sólo te falta ese paso, puedes y haces todo para que suceda.

No, nunca lo había escuchado, pero tiene lógica, aunque sé bien que mis sentimientos no son una flor recién descubierta.

—¿No me vas a sugerir a nadie?

Y cómo contradigo eso, no tengo idea. Pasa algo por mi mente, sólo que no tiene lógica esta conversación, así que mejor regresemos a algo más… sencillo.

—¿Por qué perdimos contacto últimamente?

Advierto un rostro molesto y el de ella, definitivamente, denota enfado.

—Es caro hablar a larga distancia.

—¿Y qué? Somos ricos…..

Prácticamente me tapo la boca por decir eso en pleno autobús. Ambos damos por sentado que pasaremos hablando largo rato, el problema es que me siento avergonzado de mis propias palabras. Suspiro y callamos un par de minutos hasta que su voz vuelve a iniciar la conversación.

—¿Tienes algún problema para contarme?

¿Contigo? Tengo miles, Anna.

—Cómo lo sabes, ah, es cierto, tú lo sabes todo—respondo sin pararme a pensar que le molesta que la trate como un ser omnipotente, aunque en realidad sí lo es.

Y regresa a nosotros ese silencio abrumador, sé que se molestó, sólo que no acostumbramos a pedirnos disculpas, así que retomo o trato de recomponer nuestra nueva charla. Pero esta vez, iré sobre lo que me interesa, el tiempo se acaba y no quiero pensar en qué pasaría si todo se vuelve contra mí.

—Bien… estoy meditando mucho de lo que habría sido nuestra vida sobre… aquella vez que hicimos el amor sin protección.

Su atención se dirige a mí, aunque sea sólo bajo el reflejo del cristal.

—¿Y ése es el problema?

Es un poco vergonzoso verlo desde ese punto de vista, sólo que en verdad sí he pensado en todas las veces que lo hicimos, pero peculiarmente nuestra primera vez.

—Pudimos haber tenido un hijo a los quince años, si no me fallan los cálculos, ¿puedes imaginarte eso?

Su mirada se dirige a mí y no puedo concertar todas las inquietudes que viene a mí en un segundo. Yo quería un hijo con Anna.

—No, no lo imagino, de hecho creo que es una exageración plantearlo así.

Supongo… no deja de ser duro su rechazo.

—No sé si sea exageración, mi abuela murió diciéndome que debía tener descendencia, el abuelo también…

—Pero no es cuestión de tener hijos porque sí, debes tener alguna conciencia en ello.

—Tal vez…

Y durante todo el trayecto no dijimos más. Estaba aquí arriesgando todo lo que tenía por una oportunidad y francamente no veía un punto favorable. Sé que no debí salir con tantas mujeres, pero la mayoría era sólo amiga, no me hubiese metido con ninguna niña y tampoco tuve sexo con muchas, sólo estaban ella y aquella novia con la que estuve dos años, ¿acaso tenía tan mala imagen?

—¿Te ha gustado la fiesta?

Su voz tranquiliza un poco mi alma, pero mi corazón aun siente muchas palpitaciones. Sé que es arriesgado, pero no vengo a jugar, mucho menos por una respuesta negativa.

—Hana tendría quince años—digo con pleno conocimiento de que aquello evocaba algo más que sólo una noche de calentura—Nuestro hijo.

Sonrió. Hana era el nombre que ambos escogimos para aquel niño que pensamos esperábamos en vísperas de la pelea de shamanes, pero había sido una falsa alarma. El embarazo no era tal.

—Yoh no tuvimos ningún hijo, ya, resígnate—me dice enojada.

Hasta cierto punto la comprendo, creo que he perdido un poco la cabeza.

—Perdón, creo que tengo ganas de tener un hijo—digo realmente apenado de que provocara en ella una gran molestia en vez de un grato recuerdo.

—Ya lo noté—le respondió cortante— Sólo no te metas con Seyram, tu madre se pondrá furiosa si la embarazas.

¿Seyram? ¿Por qué tendría que tener en consideración a Seyram? ¿Es en serio? Tengo unas tremendas ganas de carcajearme, pero me aguanto. Afortunadamente llegamos al lobby del hotel, puedo notar que tiene prisa por irse. Soy un mal conquistador, de eso no me cabe la menor duda.

—¿Y…?

—No iré, quiero ir a un bar.

Ella es necia, definitivamente.

—Navidad es para pasar con la familia—le recuerdo— Y tú eres parte de mi familia.

—Sí, también eres como mi hermano, pero aun así, tengo melancolía aquí. Quiero pasar sola navidad si no te importa.

Pasaré por alto el parentesco que se ha acuñado, yo también me siento del mismo modo.

—Yo también me siento melancólico y aun así…

—Yo no soy tú, Yoh. Amo mi soledad, entiéndelo.

No, no lo haces, Anna. Si la amaras no sentirías melancolía, sólo disfrutarías estar sola, pero sabemos que no nacimos para estar solos.

—¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?

¿Recuerdas? Tú me pediste una noche, una noche antes de partir a Norteamérica, ahora dame el mismo privilegio.

—¿Por qué?

Por supuesto que no voy a responder eso.

—Porque… sé que te irás en ocho días, no pasarás navidad conmigo y yo…

Podría decir cualquier estupidez, ya he dicho las suficientes en toda la noche. Sin embargo, sus ojos denotan sorpresa, negación y un ligero miedo. Me siento igual. Cierro mis ojos, bajo la mirada y mis dedos chocan torpemente entre sí. Sé cómo decirlo, es sólo que jamás se lo he dicho a ella. Nunca.

—Te amo, Anna.

No, nunca he dicho algo como eso a ninguna mujer. Fue la razón de mi rompimiento, porque simplemente no salían de mi boca esas palabras. Pero es verdad y lo digo con el corazón.

—¿Me amas? — cuestiona casi con ironía.

Y me duele que lo vea de esa manera.

—Llegar a cierta edad te hace reflexionar muchas cosas, y tú has sido lo que más he pensado en estos últimos meses—añado rápidamente.

No la veo convencida en lo absoluto.

—¿Se te acabaron las opciones de novia? Vamos, tengo algunas conocidas, puedo presentarte algunas.

—Anna…

Y trato de tomar su mano, de abrazarla, pero se aparta de mí tan bruscamente que me hiere la forma en que lo está tomando.

—No puedes amarme, Yoh. Estás confundido, tu vida está comenzando no te asustes de la edad, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es la edad, es todo lo que me he perdido de ti, no…

—No, no hay un nosotros, no lo hubo cuando estábamos juntos, no lo hay ahora. Son quince años, Yoh. Quince años, grábatelo en la cabeza.

¿Crees que no lo sé? Lo llevo en mi mente todo el tiempo. Si Hao quería castigarme, lo hizo y fui muy tonto por habérselo permitido. Caminó hacia el ascensor y oprimió el primer botón a la vista. Lo único que quiere es desaparecer y de alguna manera lo comprendo, sólo que no me doy por vencido.

—Quince años en los que hemos sido cercanos.

—No tanto, no te adelantes, no me habías visto desde hace dos—me corrige con crueldad.

—Y te veo ahora, sé lo que siento.

—No, no lo sabes, Yoh. Nunca exteriorizas tus sentimientos ante nadie, no te pongas en ridículo haciendo esto.

Cierto, tal vez no exteriorizo mucho mis sentimientos, pero los demuestro con hechos y eso vale más que las palabras mismas. Y el elevador bajó y abrió sus puertas, puedo ver la confusión en su rostro, no sé si me he vuelto más sensible, pero no concibo el dolor que siento en el pecho.

—Yo no te amo.

No sólo acaba de darme el tiro de gracia, sino que inconscientemente ha declarado que somos simplemente amigos y nada más. Me siento en la sala y me quedo callado como un niño pequeño. Me parece todo tan extraño. Juraría que ella nunca dejó de amarme, su mirada siempre proyectaba hacia mí comprensión y confianza. Tomé el teléfono y envié un mensaje a Manta.

—Acabó…—susurré al tiempo que me levantaba y tomaba un papel para escribir una nota—¿Puede entregarle esto a la señorita Kyouyama?

—Como usted ordene, señor.

Salí y dejé que los copos de nieve golpearan con sutileza mi rostro. No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí ahí, bajo la ventisca de invierno. Lentamente una a una se fueron derritiendo en mi rostro, como lágrimas al viento que circulaban por mi cara. Veinte años pasaron desde el día en que la conocí, una tarde de diciembre, cuando nuestras primeras palabras fueron todo menos románticas, aterradoras. Sin embargo, ahí estaba como el niño de diez años enamorado de una niña a la cual no le agradaba mi presencia.

Pocos, realmente pocos pueden experimentar un amor verdadero enamorándose a primera vista de una persona, mas aun, son pocos los que consiguen salir de un simple amor de niños. Y yo, que tenía la historia de amor más especial, dejé que se escapara de mis manos. Cuántos pueden decir que su amor de infancia es el amor de su vida, muy pocos, quién puede reconocer al amor de su vida en una noche como ésta… sólo yo.

—Yoh…

**Continuará….**

* * *

N/A: He aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que éste les de la visión entera de la historia, como verán es como relatar quince años en dos capítulos, ambas visiones se complementan, pero la de Anna aún sigue sin la parte emocional que representa la de Yoh. Me ha gustado mucho esta historia, ¿cómo creen que acabará?

**Agradecimientos especiales: Shiro Hitsuji, Alejandro Asakura, DjPuMa13g, Mick, FanieKrieg **(sólo da click en mi Nick y te llevará a la página de profile o te invito a leer la entrada en mi blog, igual puedes encontrar el enlace en el perfil)**, MenyPshh y Love Anna**


	3. Capítulo III Hao

**Capítulo III**

No recuerdo haber experimentado en mi vida un sentimiento similar a la nostalgia. Los años transcurrían y yo seguiría siendo inmortal, tan joven como lo era en mi adolescencia, así de simple. Y en este paraje natural, todo parecía ser tan gris y obsoleto como un tocadiscos. ¿Qué por qué lo relaciono de esa manera? Bien, era simple, Yoh solía comentarme lo mucho que le gustaba ese aparato. Y lo que más me había llamado la atención, lejos de su ridícula explicación, era precisamente el funcionamiento.

Siempre dando vueltas, la misma melodía, incluso la composición. Al final, todo cumplía un ciclo y yo era parte de ese incongruente mundo. Al hallar mi paz, recordaba las palabras de Ohachiyo en mi búsqueda de la venganza, de querer eliminar a la raza humana. Y mi plan seguía en pie, sólo que Yoh trataba en vano de convencerme de lo contrario, pero se le iba la vida en ello. Misión tras misión, aunque tenía éxito, no podía erradicar de tal modo la maldad.

—Todos tenemos esa parte oscura en nuestro corazón—evoqué de repente las palabras de Anna.

Entonces una ligera idea me vino a la mente cuando los vi trabajando juntos el primer mes.

—Voy a preguntarte algo y espero que me respondas sinceramente.

—Adelante, no voy a mentirte—me dijiste tan tranquilo.

Y era algo que tanto Anna y yo compartíamos, ambos sentíamos afinidad hacia ti por esa tranquilidad que destilaba tu alma. No objetaste nada y te levantaste del césped, sacudiendo la tierra de tus pantalones.

—¿Qué harías por el bienestar de la humanidad?

—Es cierto que hay… algunas personas que no deberían existir, te apoyo en eso, pero condenar a la humanidad por ellos es como eliminar lo bueno, que en mi opinión resalta mucho más que todo lo que algunas personas han hecho… sobre todo….

Sonreí al recordar esas palabras en más de una ocasión.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Bueno, daría lo mejor de mí.

—Entonces empieza por ser más desprendido.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —cuestionaste confundido—¿Te refieres a todo ese aspecto de los productos y las marcas? ¿El dinero?

Supongo que la propiedad de su respuesta me tomó prevenido, cualquiera pensaría que lo estaba condenando a una vida de hippie.

—Algo así.

—¿Pero qué en específico, Hao?

Giré a ver el diminuto campo de plantas que labraba Horokeu. Era imposible que resurgiera algo tan insignificante en el menor tiempo posible, pero les estaba otorgando a su favor el beneficio de la duda. Yoh me miraba fijamente y yo sólo podía ver a Anna escuchar la plática de una niña mucho más pequeña que ella.

—Te seré sincero, no creo que logres mucho haciendo este tipo de acciones.

—¿Por qué? En realidad he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo—replicó de inmediato.

Aunque su tono era suave, en verdad estaba determinado a cambiar mi perspectiva.

—No creo que estés tan comprometido con esto.

—Lo estoy.

Esperaba esa respuesta de antemano. Y él, anticipaba mi petición.

—¿Qué vas a pedirme?

—Quiero que dejes a Anna.

Creo que pocas ocasiones vi un rostro tan desencajado por la sorpresa en él, pero era totalmente natural, después de todo, Anna era prácticamente de la familia Asakura, tan sólo hacía falta un maldito papel para legalizarlo y que adoptara el apellido, así que era una petición por demás extraña.

—¿Por qué?

—Limítate a cumplir con lo que te digo, considéralo como un favor especial que te pido. Aunque no creas que te estoy rogando.

—¿Y qué explicación le doy? No sólo es ella, está toda la familia.

—Sabrás cómo arreglártelas solo.

Considero que Yoh en verdad me tiene un aprecio genuino, a pesar de nuestras diferencias y el tiempo que hemos pasado distanciados. Tardó sólo una semana para disolver el compromiso y en todo ese tiempo, he estado observando mi gran obra de caridad. En principio todo fue muy tranquilo, Anna se portó con una solemnidad digna de una gran dama, aun con la patética excusa de él, continuaron viviendo juntos.

No estuve con ellos todo el tiempo. Y eran aquellos momentos, en que los veía en la mesa, en los que deseé mucho regresar el_ reishi_ a mis capacidades. Sus gestos no me decían absolutamente nada. Ambos tomaban el té en silencio, veían la televisión e inclusive llegaron a cocinar juntos una o dos veces antes de partir a Izumo.

—¿Anna, quieres ir al templo?

—De acuerdo, pero no llevo dinero.

—Yo pagaré por ti, no te preocupes—contestó afable, con una sonrisa que se impregnó al poco tiempo en ella.

Compraron una caja con un alimento algo extraño que tomaban con palillos de madera. Se sentaron en una banca de piedra y contemplaron el templo con el ir y venir de las personas. En ese instante no comprendí mucho, no hasta ver un ligero sonrojo en él. No podía leer su mente ahora, pero su expresión tranquila denotaba muchas más cosas de las que podía traslucir en simples palabras.

—Me recuerda a nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas que yo no sabía ni qué hacer?

Francamente no sabía que ellos tuviesen una relación tan profunda y auténtica.

—Sí. No era necesario que dijeras algo, yo podía leerte la mente.

—Sí… es un día que nunca olvidaré, jamás—añadió tocando con melancolía el collar de Matamune— Pero gracias a eso estás aquí, así que valió la pena. ¿Sabes? Cuando entrené en el infierno me encontré al Oh Oni y me pidió que cuidara de ti.

—Oh…—susurró apenas en un murmullo—No me puedo quejar, lo has hecho muy bien, hasta ahora.

—Sí, supongo que sí—afirmó posando su mano sobre la de ella—Anna, ¿podríamos despedir el año como siempre lo hacemos?

Eran meros murmullos en sus labios, pero tan claros como la acción que secundó ella. Ya no eran nada y aun así, había permitido que él la besara. Por un momento me pareció algo extraño. Lento, suave, creo que sentí envidia de estar muerto, no poder percibir un calor similar como el de ellos. Pero, así, tan rápido como comenzó, terminó.

No había fijado mi atención en ella de forma tan particular, todo había sucedido tan rápido. Yo en verdad sentía algo más que curiosidad por ella. Por una parte, veía en Anna a mi madre y algo más, pero nunca me cercioré de saber qué era. Ahora ella estaba lejos de mi alcance, aunque si tanto pregonaba ser la esposa del Shaman King, creo que podría tomarle la palabra.

Sin embargo, se veía resuelta a no tener asperezas con él. No tenían un compromiso oficial, y aun así continuaban sus vidas con total normalidad, ateniéndose a estúpidas reglas de urbanidad que no comprendía. Se estaban sometiendo a un sistema y a un mundo que no les correspondía.

—¿Pedirás el mismo deseo de todos los años? —le preguntó apenas rozando su mano…

—Así es. Mis deseos no han cambiado en lo absoluto.

—En ese caso, creo que yo sí cambiaré mi deseo. Quiero que tú vivas tranquila.

Fue suficiente para mí y por todo el séquito de momentos que tuve que presenciar. Mi esencia era innecesaria para él y Anna apenas se percataba de mis frecuentes visitas. Así, que no tuve ninguna duda en visitar a Kino, después de todo era mi abuela en la realidad, aunque estábamos lejos de tener un parentesco.

—¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Tengo un problema con Yoh.

—Bueno… yo tengo muchos, he estado buscando un reemplazo para Anna, pero Yoh se niega a ver candidatas—contestó ensimismada en una ofrenda en la que está la foto de Mikihisa.

—Entonces tal vez puedas solucionar mi problema.

Sabía que sus opciones más viables no le llegaban a los talones, era obvio, había seleccionado a Anna por una habilidad nata, que incluso aun con la mejor aprendiz que tenían aun en casa, no era suficiente. No había muchas opciones.

—Jamás pensé llegar a tener una charla contigo, esto es de lo más insulso—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

—Envíala lejos de él, de otro modo no vas a tener oportunidad de encontrarle otra mujer.

Cerró los ojos y en su semblante pude notar un destello de lástima. Odiaba no saber si el sentimiento era por mí o por ellos, pero no pretendía averiguarlo. De ningún modo, sólo quería resolver esta situación antes de que él fuera a contradecirse.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos realmente se van a separar? Si… según mis fuentes, ellos ya eran un matrimonio bien formado. Tú no los conoces tan bien, y dudo que te dé tiempo, pero nosotros les hemos puesto las circunstancias en sus manos, son ellos los que deciden qué tomar o no.

—Entonces dale la oportunidad.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ello?

—¿En verdad quieres saber?

Me acerqué a ella y le conté todo cuanto sabía. Detalles que parecieron remover algunos sentimientos que ni siquiera yo conocía, pero que estaba seguro que con tan breves palabras, fue suficiente para convencerla. Totalmente.

Consecuente a esa visita, fue cuestión de meses ver cómo se alejaban. Yoh continuó solo, creo que no lo había notado, pero entrenaba con mucho más rigor que antes. Incluso sabía de buena fuente, había agudizado todos sus instintos. Y un año después se había atrevido a llamar a Matamune. Se afianzó a él, así como yo lo había estado en algún momento.

Ocasionalmente me acompañaba, nos brindábamos un poco de paralelismos. Y siempre me miraba con perspicacia cada vez que mandaba a Yoh a una guerra solo. Años después se transformó en un importante embajador, así que de cierto modo clarificar la paz era su trabajo y no el mío. Anna se convirtió en una importante política de relaciones exteriores en donde los humanos discutían aparentemente todos los problemas del mundo.

—Es difícil eliminar la afinidad de ambos, ¿no? —me cuestionó Matamune—Suelen coincidir mucho.

—Tú deberías impedirlo cuando suceda.

—Como un dios, creo que estás pecado de un error cien por ciento humano.

—Llegará el momento.

Sólo que cuando me percaté, habían pasado quince años desde entonces. El tiempo era relativo para mí, perderme en la inmensidad era fácil, después de todo, qué eran quinientos años contra quince. Estaba seguro de que de algún modo había olvidado la problemática por alguna razón en particular, especialmente de comprobar que mi interés por ella siempre había sido genuino.

Aparecí una tarde de noviembre frente a él. Su aspecto lucía cansado después de librar una intensa batalla en medio oriente. El lugar resplandecía con los ataques del arsenal de infantería del ejército enemigo. Me pareció extraño que no muriera en el intento de su estúpido tratado de paz.

—Vaya… tiene… mucho que no te veía, ¿has venido a ayudarme? No me caería nada mal una mano.

Su cabello lucía casi tan largo como el mío, pero siempre lo caracterizaba esa tranquila cara de muerto. A veces, ocasionalmente, aun temblaba en mi presencia y ésta no era la excepción cuando se derrumbó junto a su mochila.

—¿Aun quieres a Anna? —supe de antemano que mi pregunta lo había invadido en un severo estado de conmoción—Sé conciso, no te voy a dar motivos, sólo limítate a responder mi pregunta.

—No, es sólo que tu pregunta está mal formulada—respondió cansado—Pero sí, todavía siento algo por ella, más allá de una amistad.

—Bien, entonces ve por ella—añadí dándole la espalda—Eso no quiere decir que te esté dejando una entera disposición. Ella también me interesa, así que antes de que acabe el año, te sugiero que finiquites tus problemas con Anna o tomaré posesión de quien por derecho es mi mujer.

Fue sólo presión. Una inaudita manera de dejarle en claro el poder que tenía de sus vidas. Él tenía dos opciones, dos magníficas formas de hacer que todo funcionara de nuevo. Pero al ver a Matamune de regreso, cerca de la víspera de navidad, supe que había agotado el último recurso.

—¿Lo logró?

—No…

Me levanté de mi trono y sonreí al verlo caminar en medio de una ligera tormenta. Su cara… creo que con el tiempo aprendí a leer las facciones completamente, y sabía que estaba mal. Probablemente sí la quería más de lo que yo especulaba. Adopté una forma mucho más terrenal y sentí el frío suelo, por lo menos lo acompañaría en su agonía un momento antes de revocarle totalmente la oportunidad, pero antes de siquiera hablarle, ella llegó.

—Yoh…—pronunció seria.

Se detuvo y dejó que una ligera brisa pegara en su rostro. Entonces ella caminó hasta él y ambos se miraron fijamente. Me desintegré al instante, no quería evidenciar mi presencia ahí, mucho menos cuando Anna se quitó la bufanda del cuello y la anudo a él.

—Olvidaste tu bufanda.

Una mirada de reojo a esa inoportuna prenda, un rápido vistazo a su cara y ahí estaba de nuevo una sonrisa en su rostro. Minutos atrás se moría de tristeza, pude notarlo en su aura, ahora resplandecía de un soberbio sentido de tranquilidad y calma.

—Gracias.

—No, gracias a ti, me protegió del frío—repitió dando un par de pasos hacia atrás—Ahora debo irme.

No había dudas en ella, pude sentirlo, dejarlo ahí era más sencillo de lo que pensé en el momento en que escuché su voz. Sin embargo, al dar los primeros pasos de regreso al hotel, él había parado abruptamente su andar.

—Anna.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Y él permaneció estoico en su lugar.

—Gracias por haber sido el soporte de mi vida.

Soltó el aire y aquella exhalación transpiró en el aire.

—Siempre fue algo mutuo. Así ha sido desde siempre—y sus ojos se toparon con los suyos.

Fue un momento extraño de presenciar, más porque aquella mujer estaba destinada a ser uno más de los Asakura. Sería todo un privilegio hacerla mi esposa, sin dudarlo, pero aún le estaba dando una última oportunidad a él. Qué bondadoso de mi parte. Difícil de creer, pero los apreciaba, a ambos. Probablemente a uno más que otro, después de todo, podía cumplir el deseo de Anna de convertirla en la reina.

—¿Alguna vez en todos estos años que han pasado… tú dudaste de mis sentimientos por ti? —cuestionó ella.

Esperaba esas mismas palabras en Yoh, pero había sido Anna quien las pronunciara primero, lo cual, no tenía previsto.

—Confiamos mutuamente en nosotros, creo que no hay nada más fuerte que lo que tenemos, aun con el tiempo, la distancia, jamás he dudado de lo que existe.

—¿Y qué es? —preguntó Anna.

—Amor…

Fue suficiente para que él sonriera. Pronunciar una palabra tan monótona no hacía de ése un momento romántico. Sólo hubo un profundo silencio y ambos caminaron a lados opuestos, en direcciones totalmente contrarias. Uno no se explicaría el sentimiento que intentaban proyectar porque carecía de sentido con sus acciones.

Observé a Yoh de cerca. No hizo nada por buscarla de nuevo, se limitó a disfrutar del poco tiempo disponible en aquella víspera. En mis recuerdos no encontraba algo agradable o sentimental, para mí carecía de significado la temporada invernal. Pero él, abría regalos, daba abrazos de navidad, incluso colocaba deseos a personas que ya ni siquiera figuraban en este mundo.

—Hao, qué sorpresa—me dijo, tomándome totalmente desprevenido.

—¿Debería serlo?

—Supongo, es navidad—afirmó acercándome un platón de caramelos—Feliz Navidad.

—Así que lo de Anna no funcionó.

Suspiró y metió a su boca un chocolate.

—Anna es impredecible.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunté confundido.

—A que si tanto te gusta deberías darte una oportunidad con ella, pero para hacerlo yo creo que deberías dedicarle tiempo. Ser una persona que esté enteramente aquí y no en todos lugares.

No pude evitar sorprenderme de su consejo.

—Hace unos días hasta llorabas por ella, ¿acaso vale tan poco….

—Hace unos días comprendí algunas cosas.

—¿Y qué comprendiste? —pregunté con verdadero interés.

Había un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, algo que creo…. Nunca había percibido. No logro comprender cómo es que aun logra confundirme con todo el universo que compone su mente. Debería comprenderlo mejor, pero me resulta algo absurdo. Totalmente.

—Que existen personas que reconocen al amor de su vida desde la primera vez. Y Anna y yo somos un digno ejemplo—confesó con cierto toque de sobriedad— Jeanne y Ren son una gran pareja, pero… yo creo que difícilmente alguien podría igualar el amor que Anna y yo nos tenemos.

Él creía encontrar comprensión, yo sólo hallé un gran cúmulo de dudas, en qué momento había llegado a esa ridícula conclusión si yo había visto todo por completo y no había manera de encontrar optimismo ahí. No lo había.

—Quiero hacerla mi reina—declaré inamovible mis intenciones.

— ¿En verdad?

—Así es.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió con algo similar a la ternura. Sus ojos se cristalizaron en un breve instante, un segundo que colapso por completo mis emociones y me hizo sentir extraño.

—Gracias, Hao.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? Yo te separé de ella.

—Tú sabes porqué—me interrumpió—Gracias…

Callé y me mantuve absorto unos momentos, adentro se desarrollaba una íntima cena, a comparación de la que una semana atrás, la última vez que él la había visto. Se encogió de hombros y soltó el aire que contenía. Sólo vapor salía de su boca. Y aquello me recodó al poblado en que viví mi primera vida. Yo solía correr, solía disfrutar con mi madre esos pequeños detalles, aquel calor humano.

—Se supone que soy un dios, no debería confundirme por nada…

—Bueno, creo que nos hace falta esa parte, ¿no crees?

Sonreí y me fui a mi paraíso personal. Yo lo había amenazado con quitarle a esa mujer, la que por derecho me correspondía a mí. Pero al igual que Kino, ahora él sabía las razones de mi parecer y eso me dejaba sin armas, sin señuelos y sin objetivos claros que lograr ahí. Reflexioné un poco más y continué observando el proceder de ese mundo.

El invierno abrió paso a la primavera. Y cada uno prosiguió con más ahínco en sus deberes y obligaciones. De acuerdo a Matamune, Yoh no volvió a hablarle en el transcurso del año. Sonaba totalmente irracional, pero era la parte humana de la que tanto se jactaba. La que él aún tenía.

—Tendrías treinta y uno, ahora mismo—comentó el gato.

Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo. Supongo que dentro de mí aun habitaba esa bondad denominada amor por el prójimo.

—¿No crees que es hora?

Algunas cosas como ésas ya no dependían de mí, sino de ellos, quienes no podían arreglar sus diferencias.

—Quiero que la acompañes.

Él se marchó y los últimos meses correspondientes al año, se convirtió en la sombra de Anna. Día y noche se encargó de cuidarla, de acompañarla. Era difícil verla al caer el sol, a veces tocaba su cabello y mis dedos apenas rozaban las finas hebras de su cabellera, que se escapaban al instante de mis manos. Tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, una perfecta ambivalencia.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese sentimiento en mí no alcanzaba a dominarme, pero sí que parecía bombardear mi mente con ideas ajenas a mi persona. Hace mucho no la veía de frente, así que observé su respirar y la forma en que se abrazaba a una almohada y de repente… soltó el agarre. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos aun cerrados. Una tras otra. Jamás había visto esa vulnerabilidad en alguien tan fuerte como ella.

—Vete de aquí, Hao, quiero estar sola—me dices en medio de un suspiro—No necesito un cuidador, con el gato es más que suficiente.

Observé a Matamune dormitar a un costado de ella, en el sillón cercano a la ventana. Anna abrió sus ojos, ya humedecidos, aquello sólo acentuaba su mirada.

—Por más que lo pienso no logro comprender por qué lo hiciste.

—¿Y qué hice?

Mi pregunta obedecía más al cinismo y por un momento pensé que me golpearía y eliminaría en ese instante. No lo hizo.

—Nada, en realidad—susurraste en un suspiro, tal vez porque no entendías a ciencia cierta qué había provocado la ruptura de compromiso, y así, simplemente, cambiaste el tema—A menudo sueño con él, como antes, cuando vivía en Aomori.

—¿Qué sucedió en Aomori? —pregunté tranquilo.

De alguna manera estaba envuelto en un cúmulo de sensaciones pacíficas, familiares. No estaba hostil, incluso con ella, mi tono era neutral, ahora simplemente estaba interesado.

—Ahí lo conocí.

—¿Y lloras porque te acuerdas de eso?

—Lloro porque fue una despedida temporal—y giraste tu cuerpo—Ahora no lo es.

—Nunca sabes.

Silencio. Escucho tu respiración un poco más suave, pero el ritmo sigue siendo el mismo, un tranquilo vaivén en el aire.

—Él siempre tuvo la capacidad de ver más allá, incluso más que yo.

Claro que lo sé, él tiene una increíble habilidad para ver cosas que incluso yo necesitaba hacer con ayuda del reishi.

—Ahora me nublan muchas cosas y no logro entenderte. Así que márchate, tu presencia aquí es innecesaria.

Entiendo, y realmente no la juzgo.

—Me iré, pero recuerda que todo lo hice por él.

—¿Por él?

Sería inútil explicarle más detalles, así que me desvanezco antes de mirar esa incógnita en sus ojos. Por lo menos tenía la certeza de que ella no permitiría que lo mataran. Fue así como dejé que transcurrieran unos meses más. Sus vidas francamente me tenían sin cuidado si lo consideraba con atención, sólo que me sentía en deuda aún.

Entonces ocurrió. No tenía conocimiento total de aquella rama de los Asakura, pero existía. No fue hasta que me fusioné con el espíritu supremo que ahondé en aquel parentesco que teníamos Yoh y yo con ellos. Y como imaginé desde que vi nacer al heredero Asakura, ellos vendrían a reclamar lo que a Hana le correspondía.

* * *

Permanecía sentado en el suelo de madera, esperando lo peor después que el médico diagnosticara una pequeña anomalía en la matriz de su madre. Suspiró largamente y catalogó aquella experiencia como algo realmente extraño. Si tenía fe en sus creencias, nada malo pasaría, pero tampoco podía aseverarlo. Y si Keiko se iba, entonces sería el último de la dinastía.

—Todo estará bien, ¿no es así, joven Yoh? —cuestionó Tamao.

Sonrió sin siquiera pensarlo, después de todo ella era su amiga desde su más tierna infancia.

—Así es, Tamao. Todo irá bien—afirmó mirándola con mucho más tranquilidad—¿Habías visto un invierno tan… gris?

—Probablemente…—añadió la mujer sentándose a su lado—Cada navidad hay algo de nostalgia en el ambiente.

—¿Y no te preguntas porqué?

Sus manos se entrelazaron por un fugaz momento, que se vio arropado por un sutil sonrojo en su rostro. A pesar del tiempo, el amor por él aún existía. Era algo que no entendía del todo al verlo con tantas otras personas, pero también estuvo presente esa pronta resignación a tiempo.

—A veces es por todas aquellas personas que nos han dejado, que se han ido—pronunció mirando los pequeños copos de nieve—Y también las cosas que han pasado en nuestra vida.

—Sí, creo que tienes mucha razón—dijo suspirando largamente.

Sintió la sutil caricia de Tamao como algo fraternal, a pesar de que sabía de antemano que no lo era. Su carácter era afable con la mayoría de las personas, pero también había adquirido mucho más valor con el paso del tiempo, una cualidad que había adoptado gracias a la compañía de Anna. Se preguntaba en ocasiones, qué habría sido de ella si realmente la rubia hubiese estado embarazada. Ambos habían planteado varias cosas, pero al ver la realidad, hubiese sido imposible llevar a cabo sus planes de ese modo.

—En algunas ocasiones me llegué a preguntar qué tenía de especial ella. Sobre todo cuando llegó de ese viaje hace tantos años, no comentó mucho al respecto, pero fue algo que cambió mucho su forma de ser—dijo con sobriedad mientras sus ojos se cerraban tranquilamente y retiró su mano de aquel singular contacto— No me cabe la menor duda de que ella se preocupó por usted desde ese momento. Y siempre vio la manera de ayudarlo, en todo lo bueno y malo.

—Lo sé…

—La señorita Anna sigue esperando por usted, lo sé. Ella lo ama mucho. Después de todo, qué puede ser la distancia. El amor es así, ¿no? Son despedidas, son encuentros, son separaciones.

Era una simple frase que tal vez no tenía mucha connotación, no hasta ver acomodadas aquellas últimas palabras. Entonces todo tuvo sentido. Era un sentimiento de extraña felicidad, un palpitar similar al que recordaba en aquel invierno de 1995.

—Todos necesitamos de alguien, ¿no es así? Afortunadamente he podido hacer de mi vida, aunque no fue del todo afortunada.

—Bueno, pero lo hiciste y ¿eres feliz, verdad?

—Así es.

—Eso es lo más importante, Tamao—respondió levantándose—Muchas gracias, tu siempre has sido un gran apoyo en mi familia y por todo eso te debo mucho.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Al contrario, soy yo quien les debe todo.

—Tú no nos debes nada, Tamao. Eres libre y parte importante de nuestra familia, aunque no lleves nuestro apellido, créeme.

Al contrario, había mudado su residencia ahí para permanecer junto a su madre, aunque decía que el cambio le había sentado muy bien a su hija, para crecer en el lugar donde ella lo había hecho. Besó su frente y corrió hacia la habitación donde reposaba Keiko. Apenas débil, su vista se fijó en él con atención.

—¿Todo bien? —cuestionó acercándose a la cama.

—Como siempre.

Miró al doctor y veía en él un semblante alentador.

—¿Estarás bien si te dejó un par de días? Necesito terminar algo.

—No te preocupes por mí, Yoh—respondió incorporándose en la cama—Tú eres el jefe en la familia, haz lo que tengas que hacer sin pedirme permiso.

Su respuesta no le extrañó en lo absoluto, peculiarmente cuando el medico se acercó a darle un par de pastillas. Decidió no refutar su idea, después de todo, en cierta parte tenía razón: era el cabeza de familia.

—Es algo curable, Joven. Sólo será necesaria una pequeña cirugía para quitar el quiste en la matriz.

—Así es. No es algo de tanto cuidado, Yoh. Puedes irte, yo estaré bien, aunque…¿no esperarás hasta mañana mejor?

Podría, particularmente porque no quería dejar solas a estas tres mujeres que eran en verdad especiales para mí. Sin embargo, era algo que necesitaba.

—No creo, me iré sólo porque sé que te dejo en buenas manos. Pero volveré pronto.

—Está bien, cuídate.

Empacó sus cosas y compró un boleto de tren. El trayecto fue silencioso, profundamente callado. Miraba el asiento de enfrente y no pudo evitar recordar su viaje con Matamune. A decir verdad tenía años de no ir tan al norte de Japón, salvo las ocasiones que visitó a Horo Horo que en realidad eran contadas.

Suspiró y exhaló vapor de su boca. Sus manos frías se entibiaban mutuamente mientras caminaba y concluía su viaje en aquel paraje espiritual: la ancestral prefectura de Aomori. Sonrió al ver las calles poco transitadas y la colina donde circundaban todos, dirigiéndose al festival en el templo. En unas horas más sería un año distinto y él comenzaría un nuevo ciclo. Era un lindo atardecer.

Caminó hacia allá y se sentó en una de las bancas más altas, donde podía observar toda la multitud acudir con deseos escritos, largas listas de cosas qué pedir. Concluyó que Anna consideraría eso algo sumamente egoísta, pero quién era él para juzgar si tampoco carecía de esa malicia que solían acuñarles a los humanos.

—Creo que al fin y al cabo todos labramos nuestra propia justicia—comentó confiado—Creo que hubiese traído a Amidamaru conmigo, me siento un poco solo sin él.

Entonces oyó el sonido de una bolsa caer. Inmediatamente se levantó y auxilió a la persona que levantaba sus pertenencias.

—Muchas gracias, joven—dijo amable—A veces soy un poco torpe.

—A todos nos pasa, no creo que sea por torpeza—respondió tranquilo—Yo lo hago muy a menudo.

—¿Y esperas a alguien? —preguntó la anciana—Porque si es así, casi anochece y comenzará a nevar aún más.

—En realidad…—calló antes de sentirse plenamente acompañado—Sí, estoy esperando a unos amigos.

—Bien, entonces me marcho. Te agradezco mucho el gesto. Pero antes déjame darte algo.

Su mirada se desvió un momento al objeto que ella había puesto en sus manos.

—Es una pequeña figura artesanal, espero que te agrade. Dicen que da muy buena suerte.

—Muchas gracias…—susurró.

Fue así que el primero de ellos apareció delante de él. Identificó el mismo amuleto que el guardaba de Hao y pudo contemplar ciertos rasgos, levemente parecidos a la primera figura de su hermano. El adolescente apenas tendría unos trece años, quien debía ser Yohane Asakura, el heredero de la otra rama Asakura.

—Fue bastante oportuno que vinieses aquí—comenzó a hablar una mujer que venía caminando detrás de él—Con Keiko enferma, no será difícil aniquilarte, y ser la única familia Asakura.

Y ella era Luka.

—La verdad, no comprendo mucho—respondió el castaño—Somos familia, ¿no?

—¡No! —exclamó Yohane—Tú no eres parte de mi familia. Así que hemos venido a eliminarte.

—Amm… ¿y se tomaron la molestia de venir a matarme en víspera de año nuevo? Deberían estar festejando con su familia, ¿no lo creen?

—Será el festejo perfecto, después de matarte. Después de todo, somos descendientes directos de dios, la realeza de nuestra sangre es más espesa que cualquier otra—añadió Luka.

Yohane brincó y detrás de él estaba un espadachín. Aunque no lucía del todo temible, más bien… figuraba más un samurái muerto, sin nada de grandeza. Desechó la idea la verse rodeado de una serie de personas más, seguramente que acompañaban a ese par de hermanos. Miró de nuevo al joven y ciertamente percibía un aura poderosa, más al saber que era descendiente directo de Hao.

—Eres muy fuerte, puedo verlo—dijo el castaño tranquilamente.

—¿Y tienes el cinismo de burlarte? ¡Tsukiyomi lance Oversoul! —llamó con gran fuerza.

Y una gigantesca espada apareció como resultado de la conjunción de ese espíritu. La grandeza y magnificencia le sorprendieron, especialmente cuando veía en él toda la determinación. Pero no sólo había sido él, su hermana y acompañantes realizaron una similar acción, determinada por un fuerte deseo de venganza.

—Veo que van en serio—dijo observando a todos a su alrededor y suspiró—¡Espíritu de la tierra!

La grandeza del espíritu no lo hacía sentir más tranquilo, pero al menos a sus atacantes sí que los atemorizaba. No pretendía pelear con ellos, creía que podrían encontrar una tregua en ese camino. Aunque francamente no sabía cómo llegar hasta ellos.

—Aún podemos desistir.

—De ninguna manera—pronuncio Yohane—¡Oboro Zangetsu!

Comenzó el ataque, arrojándose de lleno contra él. Sin embargo, eludió el ataque gracias a la protección de la esencia sagrada y de su rápida reacción, ya que en un instante, todos y cada uno de los shamanes comenzaron a atacarlo. Sólo defendió, no quiso ni deseó atacarlos. Aunque una de las armas había rozado levemente su mejilla, provocando un corte en apariencia superficial.

Una gota de sangre resbaló por su piel y de nuevo en su brazo, provocando un corte más profundo. Retrocedió y el ataque de los shamanes simplemente no cedía. Entonces chocó con pared. Y Yohane clavó la espada en ella, fallando apenas unos centímetros.

—¿Es que piensas dejarte morir, así? —le espetó con dureza.

Y entonces contraatacó usando su espíritu. Había usado la gravedad para afectar a todos aquellos shamanes, que al instante de verse aplastados contra el suelo, desintegraron su posesión de objetos. Cedió poco a poco y espiró agitado de esa emoción un poco descontrolada en su interior.

—Basta, Yohane, soy más fuerte que todos ustedes.

Él sólo rió y se alejó un par de pasos para mirar la aparente figura principal de la casa Asakura.

—No eres ni la mitad de fuerte que nuestro antepasado, no te quieras pasar de listo.

—No quiero matarlos—pronunció cansado y guardando su guardián—Hablemos pacíficamente.

—¡Eso es arrogancia, Yoh Asakura!¡Nosotros no venimos a hablar contigo, venimos a matarte!—añadió Luka, mostrando una gran posesión con un enorme santuario—¡Carroza Andante de Amatetsu! ¡Amaterasu Kachiyumi!

Al instante un puñado de flechazo comenzó a salir de aquel andante objeto. No tuvo la presteza de convocar al espíritu cuando una flecha rozó su pierna y lo atravesó en el brazo. Aquello era más que un par de gotas de sangre. Sostuvo con dolor su brazo, mientras ella se acercaba cada vez más y pretendía lanzar su ataque final. Pero, al hacerlo una luz eliminó por completo aquella posesión.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, que apenas figuró en la persona que estaba delante de él. Todo cuanto hacía era presionar su hombro, donde había entrado aquella flecha. Su respiración se agito, y el ambiente se aclaró con la destrucción masiva de los shamanes que aún quedaban en pie.

Efectivamente, estaba viendo varios de ellos. Destrozando de par en par, a todo aquel que osase levantarse en pro de la lucha. Yohane trató en vano de destruir uno de aquellos entes, pero es que simplemente se movían rápido. Sonrió al notar su presencia justo a un costado de las escaleras de piedra. Ella subía tranquilamente sin verse sorprendida de la acción del par de hermanos.

—Son demonios, ¿quién eres? —preguntó con dureza Luka.

La rubia bajó el gorro del abrigo y dejó que su larga cabellera cayera a un costado. Finos copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en el lugar que se desarrollaba una gran batalla.

—¿Quién eres? —repitió Yohane.

Ignoró el reto que aquel joven le impuso con su oversoul y pasó de largo al ver a Yoh recargado en la pared, deteniendo una hemorragia.

—Anna Kyouyama—se limitó a responder mientras caminaba hacia él.

Ambos se miraron con una extraña mezcla de duda. Su padre les había dado claras instrucciones y de acuerdo a su investigación, ella no debería estar ahí.

—Ya veo, así que tú eres esa mujer—mencionó mucho más pasiva—Es hora de irnos, Yohane.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —cuestionó la rubia a una tranquila adolescente.

—Creo que tienes muy mala fama—respondió ella.

—Pero ya nos veremos en otra ocasión—amenazó el menor de los hermanos—Retírense.

El séquito de hombres se marchó y con ellos, todos los demonios que había convocado para pelear. Todo se desvaneció y la nieve comenzó a caer con más afluencia. Entonces se hincó delante de él para poder ver con mayor detalle la herida.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía—respondió Anna—Vengo aquí cada año.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, me nace venir aquí—dijo colocándole un paño en la herida—Hay que sacar la flecha, te va a doler.

Rió sin poder evitarlo. Fungía como amenaza pero en realidad era una advertencia.

—¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? Siempre me pegas y eso me duele, no veo porque…

Calló y gritó en un instante. ¿Por qué Anna tendría la delicadeza de avisarle? Definitivamente no iba implícito en su trato.

—Sostén esto—le indicó dándole otro pañuelo—Es el colmo contigo, pudo haberte matado y ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—¿Qué significa? —cuestionó mirando detenidamente cómo buscaba en su bolso una botella de agua.

No respondió, ni se molestó en volver a mirarlo hasta que hubo humedecido el paño para colocarlo en su hombro.

—Voy a convocar a Fausto. Así que tendrás que usar tu espíritu, no quiero que te desangres. La casa de la abuela no está lejos.

—¿Aún está en funcionamiento la pensión?

—Por eso vengo cada año—le recordó sin un ápice de sentimentalismos—Coordino a las que son aún muy jóvenes, no las entreno yo, pero sí tengo cierta supremacía ahí.

Otra persona lo hubiese llevado al hospital, pero ella que lo había acompañado a un par de misiones al medio oriente, sabía lo básico para auxiliar a una persona, en su caso no veía tan grave la herida. Pero así lo hizo, convocó a su amigo y él fue indicándoles las correspondientes medidas para sanar el ataque.

— Si no me necesitan más…—le dijo el rubio.

—Adelante—respondió Yoh, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa.

El vendaje no le incomodaba, mucho menos que su enfermera fuera ella. Se miraron en absoluto silencio, hasta que Yoh comenzó a vestirse de nueva cuenta. Era un poco tarde, si lo consideraba, pero también había ido a Osore por la razón que lo había traído hace veinte años ahí: ella.

—Sí, puede retirarse—le indicó a una anciana sacerdotisa.

Anna comenzó a darles indicaciones a las tres ancianas que tenían a su cargo el recinto y suspiró cuando una le recordó las bajas que habían tenido con un par de aprendices. Era un problema del que solía quejarse su abuela, su abuelo, incluso su padre. Aquel patrimonio estaba desapareciendo y viéndolo desde ese punto, él estaba en un punto de límite.

—Está bien, encárguese de eso.

Abrochó los últimos dos botones de su camisa y dejó escapar un gran suspiro. Viendo el reloj era lo bastante tarde, pero era la hora más indicada, pronto darían las ciento ocho campanadas. Las ancianas se retiraron y ella cerró la puerta, brindándoles así más privacidad.

—¿Anna, te gustaría salir al templo?

—Para qué quieres ir ahí, acabamos de regresar.

—Quiero pedir un deseo muy especial.

Fue más que suficiente explicación. Ambos caminaron cerca uno del otro hasta encontrar ese paraje aún más transitado. Ya no había peligro, no había amenazas, no había nada más que su simple compañía. Un joven andante comenzó a tocar el violín, ambientando con una sutil melodía, que pudiese ser hasta melancólica para evocar la época invernal.

Tuvo un leve recuerdo de la última vez que habían salido ahí, su primera cita. Nada parecía haber cambiado, salvo sus cuerpos. La primera comenzó a sonar y la mayoría parecía rezar o evocar recuerdos alegres para despedir el año. Mientras, ellos permanecían de pie al templo, bajo la pequeña ventisca de nieve.

—Anna, sé que han pasado dieciséis años desde…

—Y no me volviste a buscar.

—No… no lo hice—contestó con una sutil sonrisa—No hubiese soportado que me rechazaras de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabías?

—Porque tenías que aceptar la idea, como hace muchos años hiciste. Tú no sabías que me amabas hasta que confrontamos tu corazón entre dos decisiones: seguir siendo miserable o aceptar que en verdad eras amada por alguien—le explicó con lentitud mientras tomaba su mano— Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo separados.

Y la penúltima campanada sonó. Cerró los ojos y esperó que aquel sentimiento de tranquilidad se fuera y mezclara con algo más, pero era imposible. Estando con Yoh ahí era algo natural. No sentía nada que no fuera una paz espiritual en ese momento. Casualidad o no, ambos estaban tomados de la mano y asió con mayor fuerza el agarre. Él tenía mucha razón en todas las cosas que decía, porque necesitaba ese tiempo, realmente lo necesitó.

—Mi deseo es que seas mi esposa…—murmuró el castaño al oír el último sonido que anunciaba la llegada de año nuevo—¿Cuál es tu deseo, Anna?

—Que tú seas mi esposo—respondió suspirando, mientras atrás muchas personas celebraban jubilosas un nuevo ciclo.

—¿Puedo retomar nuestra tradición?

Asintió y permitió que él tomara su cintura. Entonces sus labios se reencontraron y sintieron la nostalgia de los años de separación. Una dulce y sublime caricia los había tomado por entero, mientras redescubrían los sentimientos perdidos. Torpe, afable, lleno de melancolía, de felicidad, de todo ello iba impregnado cada encuentro de sus labios. Una sutil sonrisa se coló en el rostro de Anna, cuando ambos comenzaron a besarse mucho más familiarizados y así… lloraron juntos el inevitable resurgimiento de su inextinguible amor.

* * *

Me recargué en la copa del árbol para admirarlos de lejos. Supongo que a ninguno les hubiese encantado mi particular visita. No pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia, pero aquellos sentimientos los disipé en el momento que Matamune me acompañó. Nos miramos y él sonrió con algo similar a la ternura, o probablemente era nostalgia.

—Lucen bien juntos.

—Supongo…—contesté con una pequeña esfera de luz en mi mano y que se desvaneció en un fugaz instante—Ahora será cuestión de tiempo para que nazca.

—Hiciste lo correcto, de alguna manera.

Me senté y recargué en la corteza del tronco mientras los veía caminar abrazados. Era una faceta nueva para mí y supongo que en alguna medida para los dos. Habían pasado tantos años, que era obvio que se extrañaban uno al otro. Y aunque la experiencia les había brindado nuevas vivencias, podía sentirlo del mismo modo, ellos se reconocí como una pareja definitiva, como un amor único y verdadero.

—Ahora Hana crecerá en un hogar más estable—añadió Matamune—¿No es lo que deseabas para tu sobrino?

—Las familias siguen siendo mi punto vulnerable—confesé sin dudarlo, después de todo, no podía ser fuerte ante alguien que me conocía tan bien—Encárgate de ellos.

—Así lo haré.

Brinqué y me desvanecí en el aire, pero antes de hacerlo, no puede evitar mirarlos una vez más. Era la razón por la que Yoh me agradecía y que Anna no comprendía. Yo sabía que ambos querían una estabilidad y no la tendrían a no ser que sacrificaran algo realmente importante, en este caso, un pequeño niño que no vería de ellos nada, más que a dos simples extraños. Me miraron por un breve instante y mi hermano me saludó a la distancia. Después de tantas lágrimas, separaciones y brazos extraños, qué eran un par de años contra una bella eternidad juntos. Nada.

_**En una larga vida, hay una gran angustia…**_

_**Pero también habrá felicidad en el encuentro de año nuevo.**_

_**El amor son encuentros, despedidas.**_

_**Como una tela transparente, vieja y roída.**_

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Y Fin!¡Saludos! Después de unos cuantos días (prefiero días a semanas, me gusta mentirme de vez en cuando) les presento la conclusión de este fic. Un capítulo eterno. Sé que fue difícil ver esa separación entre Yoh y Anna, a mí también se me hizo un poco feo, pero fue uno de los planteamientos que he tenido con el pasar del nuevo manga _Flowers_ y en conjunto con una historia ya escrita, quise mezclarles esto. Al final fui conjuntando aspectos del manga poco a poco, porque he tenido más y mejores experiencias leyéndolo de nueva cuenta, me he inspirado y emocionado mucho. Espero que sea de su agrado, a mí, personalmente, me encantó y me siento complacida del resultado. Está narrado bajo el punto de vista de Hao y en tercera persona, por lo que dividí estas dos partes con una línea, además que se diferencia por la narración. En fin, fue un poco complejo armar la idea, pero finalmente salió y bueno no me queda mucho por decir salvo lo que ustedes ya saben.

Cuídense y nos veremos próximamente en otra historia.

**Agradecimientos especiales:** **Liz Asakura, Nia Shi Dae, DjPuMa13g, MenyPshh, angekila, Love Anna, jessi1424, Alejandro Asakura, FanieKrieg, Mick, Shiro Hitsuji, diazepam, ormaL92, vero lee, Llizag, Carnadine. Y todas aquellas personas que me acompañan desde siempre en todas mis locas ideas.**


	4. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Cómo comenzaban sus días. Cierto, calentando el biberón de su hijo. No llevaban más de un año en la Funbari cuando Anna ya había terminado de reconstruir los baños termales. Desde entonces, tenían bastante afluencia de público debido al renombre que los acompañaba.

Por ese lado, la vida pública y de gran movimiento antes de su matrimonio les había ayudado en mucho. Había facilitado sus sueños de adolescentes, en especial los de ella. Aunque claro, algunas cosas no cambiaban del todo, particularmente el humor de ambos rubios.

Abrió la puerta y se acercó al gran futon donde descansaba su familia. Anna dormitaba mientras abrazaba una almohada, claro, simulando que aquel bulto era Hana, mientras él peleaba con un cojín que trataba en vano de aplastarlo. Sonrió ante la imagen y ayudó a su hijo con la batalla que libraba con el almohadín.

—Aquí tienes, Hana—pronunció con alegría mientras hacía todo a un lado, en especial por el gesto de enfado que ya tenía en su rostro.

De inmediato tomó la mamila y se dispuso a tomar sus respectivos alimentos. Así eran todos sus días, algo muy diferente a sus miles de viajes en lugares de desastres ecológicos y guerras que pretendían ser nucleares. Su vida era mucho más tranquila, más afable si lo veía desde ese punto de vista, su misión ahora era más sencilla, particularmente con Anna a su lado.

Se acercó y besó su frente.

—Es hora de abrir—le dijo al niño—¿Estás listo? ¡Ouch! —exclamó con una mezcla de dolor y ternura.

Hana no tenía compasión cuando se trataba de jalar su cabello, pero era una tortura tan digna de él, que estaba acostumbrado al maltrato de ambos. Suspiró y lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras contemplaba una vez más a su esposa dormir. Afuera, ya había bastante movimiento entre Ryu y Tamao que atendían a dos clientes que se habían hospedado con ellos.

—Muy buenos días, Don Yoh—saludó el hombre—Y también a usted, joven maestro.

El ego de Hana era inmenso cuando se referían a él con mucho respeto como lo hacía Ryu, aquello podía notarse fácilmente en esa sonrisa llena de orgullo que relucía en esos momentos. Terminó la leche de la botella y extendió en su mano el biberón para que Tamao lo tomara.

—Creo que se cree todo un príncipe—comentó el castaño con gracia mientras su amiga se acercaba a recoger lo que el rubio le tendía.

—Es el príncipe de la casa—respondió Tamao.

Entonces sonrió y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto de orí un gran escándalo acosándolo de cerca. Escuchó a todo galope unos pasos dirigiéndose a ellos.

—¡Pido la primicia! —escuchó fuerte, cuando alguien ya le había arrebatado a Hana de las manos.

—De ninguna manera, hoy pasaré el día con Hana —respondió Yohane pasando a un lado de todos ellos.

Alumi cargaba a Hana con un brazo, sin tener el más mínimo cuidado. Eran detalles simples que no pasaban por alto en Yoh, pero al ver la forma en que su hijo se jactaba de ser importante, no objetaba nada. Los tres se sentaron en el césped y comenzaron a discutir la custodia del pequeño.

Desde su llegada, la semana pasada, aquella acción era de todos los días. Tanto Yohane como Alumi deseaban acaparar su atención.

—Es mi prometido, así que aléjate de aquí.

—Es un niño, no hay posibilidades de que puedas casarte con él, ni siquiera tiene un año.

—¿Eso importa? Sus padres no tendrán objeción, te lo aseguro.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y observó a esa nueva generación. Suponía que el sentimiento no cambiaba demasiado, aunque ciertamente su visión era otra. No era lo mismo tener un hijo a los quince que a los treinta. En primera, doblaba la edad, en segunda, sus actividades eran mucho más moderadas ahora con la llegada de Hana. Y respetaba totalmente los tiempos de su hijo en su vida. Ahora no había razón para dejarlo, todos aquellos pendientes estaban hechos.

Sonrió con una paz que en años no había sentido y miró con gracia cómo Yohane le ofrecía a Hana un cuchillo perteneciente a una de las Hanagumis, quienes estaban en este momento siendo inspeccionadas por la dueña de la casa. Amidamaru apareció en escena junto a su pequeño hijo.

—Amo Hana, no juegue con esas cosas por favor—le dijo el espíritu, quitándole el arma.

—Vamos, Amidamaru, sólo es un juego—comentó Daikyoh Oboro, el espíritu del muchacho.

—Yo no veo el juego en eso.

Juego o travesura, cuando Alumi regresó con un par de vasos con jugo de naranja y se sentó junto a ellos, estuvo a punto de golpear al otro Asakura, más cuando Hana clamaba por el objeto hurtado.

—¿Acaso tratas de matarlo, Yohane? Si es así es, cuatro ojos, te advierto que este niño vale su peso en oro—dijo arrojando el cuchillo hacia los arbustos.

—Sólo jugábamos—dijo extendiéndole los brazos al niño para cargarlo en sus piernas—Yo quiero a Hana. Además, me prefiere a mí.

Y aquella mirada le recordaba tanto a Anna. Alumi tenía mucho de su influencia y eso podía de alguna manera agradecerlo, porque había muchas personas a su alrededor que le tenían un especial cariño al pequeño insolente.

—Eso no es verdad—respondió del mismo modo—Ven Hana.

—Ño…—negó girando la cabeza repetidas veces.

—Sabe reconocer la sangre—asumió Yohane ante la exasperación de Alumi.

Entonces rió con cada gesto arrogante de su hijo y no pudo evitar pensar en cómo sería de grande. Definitivamente había heredado más de ella que de él.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —oyó la voz de Anna, que ahora venía muy bien ataviada con un kimono rojo.

No necesitó decir nada, simplemente señaló la guerra de espíritus y los gritos de Hana reclamando la atención de aquellos dos jóvenes, mientras Amidamaru trataba de calmar el ímpetu del pequeño.

—Lo de siempre—añadió el castaño creando un pequeño shikigami.

Anna esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y tomó su mano en aquel momento de distracción, en el que Hana trataba de alcanzar el espíritu de la hoja.

—Un día tratará de contrarrestarte con un oni—dijo la rubia al ver el esfuerzo de su hijo por deshacer el oversoul de su padre.

—Pero cuando suceda, estaremos ahí para entrenarlo y enseñarle a controlar sus poderes—contestó el castaño en un suspiro—Ahí estaremos…

Aquella melancolía no tenía lugar, pero al tratar de deducir las intenciones de Hao, había visto las diferentes versiones que habría tenido su vida. Hana comenzó a llorar y Anna soltó su mano para sentarse junto a él en el césped. Sus lágrimas cesaron a los pocos minutos que ella comenzó a conversar con él, cuando lo abrazó y besó en su frente.

Era una manera distinta de crear amor. Él era una persona que dependía casi por completo de ella y verlo tan frágil era uno de los puntos que no alcanzaba a comprender, aquel golpeteo en su corazón que la obligaba a mirar a esos dos hombres como parte de su entorno, la vida que siempre deseó.

—Me obligo a pensar que no tienes una cara llena de ternura, sensei Anna—dijo Alumi realmente sorprendida.

Yohane miraba en silencio cómo Hana se dejaba abrazar por su madre y sonreía al estar en su regazo. Sólo así, podía ver en él una faceta tranquila y nada arrogante, muy diferente al usual humor con el que veía cargado su chip infantil.

—Má…—y calló al no poder pronunciar nada más.

Esa palpitación de ternura que no creía relucir estaba ahí en sus brazos, cada vez que miraba a Hana despertar, sonreír, incluso el más mínimo gesto, estaba guardado como un recuerdo vivido en su memoria.

—Má…ma

Ahí estaba su primera palabra y era sólo para ella. Intercambió una mirada con Yoh y lo supo. Ahora tenía todo mucho más claro. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel momento. Cada tarde, comida, siempre era un alboroto, tanto por las visitas de su esposo, como por los clientes que compartían la mesa con ellos.

Hana disfrutaba la compañía de todos. Y mandar estaba en su sangre, eso lo podía ver notablemente cuando Men venía de visita, puesto que tenían batallas campales de miradas por ganar el control del televisor. Al final conseguía lo que quería, simplemente por ser el más pequeño de la casa.

—Así que éste es el famoso, Hana—dijo Horoekeu tan cerca de él, que lo único que había obtenido era un golpe.

—Olvidé decirte que no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal—añadió el castaño riendo.

—Pues muy tarde, Yoh, muy tarde—dijo su amigo sobándose la nariz.

Así eran sus tardes en Funbari, hasta que con el extinguir de la luz del sol, las baterías de Hana se agotaban por completo. Y el pequeño reclamaba su cama a gritos portentosos.

—Parece que el joven maestro ya quiere dormir—sugirió Ryu al verlo rodar en el suelo molesto y clamando la atención de sus padres.

—Opino lo mismo, amo Yoh.

—Puede dormir conmigo—sugirió Alumi.

—Te sugiero, Yoh, que por el bien de tu hijo, desertes esa idea—respondió Yohane.

—Desertada—contestó el castaño—No lo tomes a mal, Alumi, pero Hana adora dormir con el móvil arrullándolo.

—Bien…pero no aceptaré un no la próxima vez, Hana—le dijo amenazando al pequeño rubio que ahora era cargado por su padre.

Su gesto, totalmente ofendido, traslucía que sólo obtendría respuestas negativas de su parte. Cruzó sus bracitos y giró la cabeza para ver algo más interesante en el pecho.

—Así que quieres guerra, Hana Asakura—le amenazó la rubia—Bien, ¿quién es el niño más hermoso?

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué decía, pero sí que reconocía el tono meloso, lo estaban alabando como la décima maravilla que era. Volvió a mirarla y se jactó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Quién es, Hana Asakura? Te diré quién es, es tu enamorado, el cuatro ojos—dijo señalando a Yohane que miraba la televisión, haciéndolo sonrojar notablemente—Te quiere sólo para él, lo sé de buena fuente.

—Claro que no—rebatió el joven.

Y Alumi no cedía tan fácil a sus ideas. Hana señaló a la rubia que parecía golpear a Yohane, pero él no se movió ni un centímetro más, en especial cuando Anna suspiró cansada de aquella riña ridícula.

—¿Seguro que aquel familiar lejano tiene que vivir aquí? Cada vez somos más en mi mesa—objetó Anna.

—Vamos uno y uno—le recordó su esposo con una sonrisa—Ahora… alguien más se tiene que ir a dormir.

Así, los tres subieron a la habitación del rubio. Yoh mecía a su hijo mientras Anna preparaba la cuna para arroparlo adecuadamente. Era rutina si lo veía de ese modo. Algo extraño si consideraban que llevaban años de no interactuar como pareja, y ahora con tan sólo un año y meses, parecían retomar aquella peculiar relación.

—Listo.

—Bien, creo que por hoy nos despedimos, Hana—le dijo al bebé que aun parecía renuente a querer abandonar los brazos de su padre—Duerme bien y sueña bonito.

Contempló en Anna una hermosa y tranquila sonrisa cuando se le hablaba a Hana de esa manera tan allegada.

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

—Creo que sí—dijo extendiendo sus brazos para cargar a su retoño—Yo no podría hacerlo tan bien como tú.

—Entonces aprenderemos juntos—añadió besando la frente de su adormilado hijo.

Anna bajó la mirada cuando Yoh comenzó a contarle una de sus múltiples batallas a Hana y él lo miraba apenas despierto. Él balbuceaba ocasionalmente, respondiendo de alguna forma a las palabras del castaño. Entonces, el bebé tomó con fuerza su dedo mientras lo colocaba en la cuna.

—No quiere que te vayas…—susurró el castaño.

—Pero él sabe, sabe, que no me iré de su lado—dijo besando la frente del niño—Hasta mañana, Hana.

Lentamente su diminuta mano aflojó el agarre sobre su dedo y la dejó ir. No lloró. Simplemente suspiró y recostó su cabeza en la almohada, entrecerrando sus ojos. Ahí reposaba delante de ellos el más puro e icónico símbolo de su amor. Aquel bebé del que tanto se jactaba Yoh a los quince años, y que en un momento creyó que era real, porque fisiológicamente sus cambios lo denotaban, pero no fue tal.

—Dime una cosa, Yoh, hace diecisiete años yo…

—Sí estabas embarazada—respondió el castaño tomando su mano—Él no dejó que siguiera el embarazo y te lo quitó antes de todo. Guardó a Hana. Por eso nos separó.

Sonaba loco, bastante irreal, pero qué cosa en su mundo era improbable. Nada. Suspiró y dejó que él la abrazara y reconfortara entre sus brazos.

—No te sientas mal, yo no me siento mal—susurró Yoh en su oído—Pudo haber sido a los quince años, a los treinta, a los cuarenta, Hana y tú son lo más importante para mí y lo único que quiero para ustedes es que sean felices.

—Y lo soy.

—Yo también—añadió el castaño, recibiendo consigo un beso de su esposa—¿Vamos a descansar?

Anna asintió y ambos dejaron la habitación de Hana para dirigirse a la última en el pasillo, cuando por descuido recordó algo que había olvidado.

—Olvidé poner el móvil—mencionó la rubia antes de entrar en su alcoba.

—Iré a ponerlo—sugirió Yoh, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Iré yo.

Ante semejante imposición, no objetó nada y entró en su habitación para esperarla, después de todo, aún tenía que ponerse la yukata. La rubia caminó de regreso y entreabrió la puerta, pero al instante, paró su acción al percibir la presencia de alguien más.

—¿Cómo te va, mocoso? —dijo cargándolo con suavidad, tan diferente a lo que expresaban sus palabras—Matamune dice que eres la adoración de todos aquí. Te harán un petulante, arrogante y un mandamás, como lo que en realidad eres.

A distancia podía ver cómo arrullaba a Hana con tal facilidad, como sólo Yoh y ella hacían, dado que no permitía aquella acción a nadie más.

—Espero que sigan siendo buenos padres, y si no, dímelo, yo los quemaré vivos de lo contrario—Y lo había besado en la frente—Hasta mañana, Hana.

Nuevamente lo colocó y arropó en la cuna, fue así que como una esencia más se desintegró en el aire. En una calidad noche de primavera. Anna abrió la puerta y contempló una figurilla de madera en la mano de su hijo que sostenía con gran fuerza.

Se acercó a la ventana y comprendió que tal vez podría prescindir del móvil en días posteriores.

—Gracias, Hao—susurró al viento.

Después de todo, aunque fuese el ser más temido y un ser que aparentemente sin sentimientos. Ella conocía a un rey con un corazón tan puro y bondadoso.

—Buenas noches, Hana.


End file.
